The Elevator
by DaisyTheDoodleDog
Summary: Astrid was the part-time security guard at a tech company. Hiccup was the geeky engineer. They worked in the same place, but never once talked to each other. They were both working late into the night when they got on the elevator. What happened after the ropes snap... or are cut, is the elevator's fault. Modern AU! Hiccstrid! Chapter 11 out now! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! Welcome to a random Modern AU, that just came to me, and it was to good to not write. Anyway, I am breaking my rules about Modern AU', mainly because I've just always had a thing against it. But after reading a couple really good ones, I decided that it was time I threw away my ways and write one. So here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Astrid. H. Hofferson. That was the shiny name carved into the badge that pinned to the young security guards suit. With a bulky, bullet proof vest and a large belt at her waist filled with a taser, gun, army knife, and hand cuffs. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a careless braid. While she was the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen, she was no joke scary.

She didn't frown as she patrolled the halls late at night. In fact, she seemed to enjoy her job. But those eyes. They were so bright. So beautiful. But if she stared you down, it was best to retreat.

And her dog. Stormfly. That was the name printed on the badge that was clipped to her bright blue collar and police vest. The dog could rip you in two.

Henry Haddock. She knew his name, but not from any name tag. His father owned the company. And he worked for his dad in the technology department. She never understood that kind of stuff, but was fascinated watching the young man work, his tongue sticking out slightly as he clicked random pieces together. She peered into the large room, gizmos and blueprints scattered absolutely everywhere. She chuckled at the mess, making Henry turn his head in surprise.

For the first time in her life, Astrid felt intimidated. Here he was, a young man... a handsome young man, with his PhD in robotics and engineering. He was no doubt smarter than her. And all she was was a security guard. Training to one day be part of the FBI. Like her own father. She was going to live up to that legacy, if it was the last thing she did. Nothing silly would get in her way. Especially some nerds lopsided grin.

"S-sorry I startled you. I just saw that the room was open and I though someone forgot to lock up." She said finally trying to blink back to reality. But those eyes. Those big green eyes sucked her in like a black hole.

"No worries. I just needed something to do. Working on my project and avoiding home." She cocked her head and stepped forward. She stepped back again. _'No Astrid. You still have to work.'_

"What are you working on?" Astrid attempted to make herself look bigger by standing straight and crossing her arms.

" A flexible and affordable prosthetic leg. With some parts made by a 3D printer."

"Oh." Astrid nodded like she actually knew what a 3D printer was.

"That's... cool." He gave her a grin. That stupid grin would be the death of her. He pushed his feet... well foot back against the desk, making his chair roll across the room to another work bench. He pulled out a piece from the drawer and he kicked the chair back over to his desk.

"I'm... Uh just going to keep patrolling."

"Oh... do you want to- I mean if you can- err... stay here for a little while? I could use some noise. And someone to talk to." She couldn't help but give a little smile. Her insides were all giddy. Why was she acting like this?

"Well I guess for a little while." He smiled and motioned for her to come into the room. She sat in a chair similar to his and watched him work.

"Sooo... your dog-" He said, trying to start a conversation.

"Stormfly. Odd name I know. I call her Stormy. She has the temper and aggressiveness of a lighting storm. She used to be an Air Force. Jumped out of planes. That's where the fly part comes from. But she's retired from that now. It's a lot of stress for a dog. That's why she's a tracker and patrol dog."

Henry couldn't help but get lost in those eyes as she rambled about the white German Shepherd that laid at her feet watching his every move.

"Wow." Astrid nodded.

"She's a good girl... just don't mess with her, cause then you'll hear from both of us." He chuckled and screwed a bolt into a prototype.

"Sounds like me and my bud, Toothless."

"Toothless?" Astrid laughed at such a ridiculous name. Henry smiled. He loved her laugh. It was the first he ever heard her laugh. Heck, it was the first time he ever spoke with her, but that laugh was music to his ears.

"Uhh Yeah. Hes a greyhound. Lost all his teeth because of the food they feed them before races. In one race, he got into a fight with another dog. The dog nearly ripped off his back right leg. The men who ran the events were going to put him down, since well... he couldn't race anymore. I rescued him though and built him a prosthetic. And 5 years later he can still run at 45 miles per hour."

"Wow. All that happened to him? He must've had a rough life." Henry nodded.

"Don't get me wrong, he had a tough beginning, but if you saw him now, he's the biggest baby in the world." Astrid laughed again, becoming a lot more relaxed. She leaned the chair back and put her feet on a vacant desk.

"Well the maybe I should go see this walking miracle dog something." They both blushed as she said that. Her chair rocked off balance and she stumbled back trying to catch herself. _'Way to go Ast.'_

"Yeah... definitely." Henry stuttered.

"So uhh..." Astrid mumbled trying to think of something to change the subject.

"So Henry, if you don't -"

"Hiccup."

"Mazal tov?" She snorted.

"No, I mean that's my name. Kind of. People call me that. Well, my friends mostly. You can call me that. It just fits." Astrid smiled.

"Okay... Hiccup." The way she said his name made his heart swell. How could speaking to someone for ten minutes do this to him?

"So anyway, you said earlier that you don't want to be at home? Why's that?... if of course you don't mind." Astrid said leaning forward in her chair again. If she leaned back again, she'd lose focas in those eyes and fall. And she mostly definitely wouldn't have that happen.

"Oh well..." Hiccup went on to explaining about how his dad wanted to hand the company to him. Astrid listened, but was focused on him. The way he used his arms to express how he was feeling. The light in his emerald eyes. His tangled brown hair flopping in his eyes every now and again. Astrid nodded as he spoke, but happened to look down at her watch. The watch flashed 12:42.

"Oh shit!" She stood up quickly pushing the chair in. Hiccup gave her a surprised look as he was suddenly cut off by her.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go! I have to check in the main office by 12:45!" She hurried out the door, with Stormy on her heels. Then Astrid haulted to a stop. She rushed back into the room, where Hiccup was still frozen in place.

"Thanks... for having someone to talk to... it was nice." And with that she hurried down the hall and into the elevator. She tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator clicked as she went down each floor. The doors opened and she burst out and to the main sigh in to write down that there was no out of the norm activity.

"Okay. Good. That's over with." She sighed with relief as she made the time frame. Stormfly tugged at Astrid's vest.

"What girl?" The dog motioned towards the elevator.

"Yeah... I want to go see Hiccup again too... but, I really shouldn't. I have patrolling to do." The dog gave her a cold glare and igrored Astrid as she trotted to the elevator.

Astrid sighed. "No girl. We have work to do." She tugged Stormfly along with her for the next two hours as she wandered down the hallways. Her flashlight scanning the hallways for anything suspicious. Like anyone would try to steal from here. She rode the elevator up each floor, but by now it was making weird clicking noises. Nothing she had heard before. Astrid shrugged it off and carried on with her job. By the time she reached the 5th floor, it was 2:30 in the morning.

"Alright girl. Let's go hang out in the camera room for a while huh?" Stormfly shook her head, tugging towards the stairs to go to the 6th floor. To where Hiccup's workshop was.

"No Stormy. Downstairs." The dog huffed and went to the elevator. She pressed the button and waited for the little ding as the doors swung open. And wouldn't you know it... someone else was in the elevator.

"Well fancy meeting you here m'lady." He cracked a grin as she stepped inside. Stormfly rushed right up to him and shoved her snout between his legs for him to pet her. He laughed and bent over to rub the happy dog's hips.

"See anything suspicious on your patrol?" He asked jokingly. She shook her head and tried to contain her giddiness that swelled instide her.

"Nothing but a skinny man working late on his evil project." She joked back. He laughed.

"Yup, that's me." Suddenly the elevator creaked loudly and jolted to a sudden stop.

"Well shit." Astrid cursed. Hiccup pressed the button on the elevator. Nothing. Well this was a problem.

"I cannot believe this is happening." Astrid quick tempered side showing.

"Ugh! I'm calling the- well shit." She said again.

"What?" Hiccup asked starting to worry.

"In a rush of things I left my phone downstairs. You got yours?" He shook his head.

"I only left my office for a soda downstairs." She huffed and sat down on the floor.

"Guess we're stuck here." He chuckled nervously. The two looked at each other a little bit unsettled by the whole situation.

The two of them chatted for a while, getting their minds off their sticky situation. Even though Hiccup had just met her, he felt that he had known her his whole life. And she felt that same, although she'd never show it.

By four in the morning Astrid couldn't help but feel her eyes get heavy. Her shift was supposed to be over by now. And right now she was supposed to be at home, asleep in her warm bed. But of course, she just had to get stuck in an elevator with no phones and with a super smart, and dare she say very good looking man. Just her luck... just her luck.

They both felt exhausted. They blinked slowly trying to stay awake, but slowly started to lean on each other. That's when the elevator started to shake violently.

Astrid screamed as the elevator suddenly dropped. It must've flown down two floors before it jolted to a stop again. It creaked and with any sudden movements, the elevator would plunge to the ground. Astrid squeezed against Hiccup who wrapped an arm around her head to protect her. As the elevator stopped, they slowly lifted their heads. Astrid's hands were shaking. So were Hiccup's.

Their hands were tightly intertwined.

Asreid breathed a sigh of relief. _'It's okay. It's okay.'_ She told herself over and over. Hiccup squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"How is it that I've nearly been shot, stabbed and strangled by muggers and yet I'm terrified that I'm going to die in an elevator." Hiccup laughed softly.

"We aren't going to die. They'll get to us." Astrid nodded, but she wasn't convinced. She was the tough Astrid Hofferson. Top of her class at the New York Police Academy. How could a busted elevator scare her? Maybe if she had been alone she would've been less scared. Suddenly the elevator gave a sickening crack. The two pulled their knees to their chest and pressed their temples together.

Hiccup's arm went up to her head to protect her. His other hand was tightly was holding hers. They were going to die. In a stupid elevator. Stormfly gave a little cry.

"In Here!" Hiccup raised his head.

"Astrid! There's someone out there!" She smiled with relief. Another crack. Her breath caught in her throat. But then the doors opened to reveal two firefighters holding out there arms. The elevator had stopped six feet beneath the floor entrance. the one foot gap was just enough to slide through.

"Grap my arms we got you!" The firefighter yelled.

"I'll give you a boost." Astrid said quickly.

"What? No! You go!" She shook her head. God how could he say no to her? Instead he picked up Stormfly and carefully brought her to the man holding out his arms. The elevator rattled as he walked.

"No sudden movements!" The man ordered. The other officers behind them held their breaths. The man gathered Stormfly in his arms and pulled her back to safety. She cried out for her owner.

"You next." He motioned to Hiccup. His stubbornness got the best of him.

"No. Astrid you go."

"Hiccup you're closer. Go first. It will keep the pressure even." He nodded, but the worried look on his face killed her.

The firefighters pulled him up and tried to keep him back, but he just turned back around and watched nervously. The elevator creaked again and gave a violent jolt. Astrid gulped.

"Okay. One step at a time." Astrid stepped forward.

 _Bang!_

 _Snap!_

Astrid screamed for dear life as the elevator plummeted towards the ground. She jumped and felt the floor leave her feet, as she squeezed her eyes shut. But yet... there was so impact. She opened her eyes to find herself dangling in the elevator shaft.

Hiccup had his hands gripping hers tightly. And he wasn't about to let go.

"Its okay! I got you." He pulled her up until she could cling to the end and heave herself out of the shaft. The firefighters clapped and she collapsed onto the floor breathing heavily in Hiccup's arms. Then she laughed. They both laughed.

"We didn't die!" She stood and laughed with him, pumping their fists in the air. She punched him playfully and he jumped back.

"Ow! I just saved your life and this is how you repay me!?" He said in between fits of laughter.

"Okay you two. Let's get you outside." They were escorted out of the building, the sun blinding them as they did so. Astrid checked her watch. 7:00.

"You good to go from here?" The man asked. They nodded. A little shaken up but otherwise okay. He nodded.

Hiccup turned to Astrid and looked down at their hands. They were still holding onto each other. Tight.

"Well... that happened." She laughed as Stormfly came bouncing up.

"I don't know about you, but I could use some coffee." Hiccup sighed. "There's no way I'm going to go home and sleep after that." He said. She chuckled in response.

"We could go down to this bakery I know." Astrid said, a blush coming to her face. He smiled that stupid lopsided grin.

"Yeah sure. As long as it had no elevators." She laughed and punched him again.

"I'm taking the stairs next time."

"I don't know, being stuck in an elevator with you was fun." He joked.

"Well don't expect that to happen again. Next time, just take me to dinner." They laughed and walked down the street hand in hand.

"Will do m'lady. Will do."

* * *

 **Hoped you all like it! Let me know what you thought and if you'd like more modern AU's! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right... This wasn't supposed to be anything more than a one-shot, but the story has really grown on me, and I got a bunch of you asking for another chapter. I don't know who this will turn out, but I will try my best. Let me know if's you want it continued after this chapter** **and if you have any ideas, don't hesitate! Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

Astrid flopped on her bed. The fluffy comforter and dozen of pillows welcomed her. She stared up at the chiseled ceiling and watched her fan spin round and round slowly. She sighed with the biggest grin a person could get. She finally couldn't contain all the feelings. She was bursting at the seams. She let out a squeal into her pillow and kicked her legs in the air.

Stormfly whined questionably at her owner and partner. The noises that Astrid made, were nothing she had ever heard. And it worried her.

Astrid chuckled and sprawled out. She hadn't felt this good, since she graduated from the police academy. Everything about her just made her want to throw confetti.

A sudden knock on her bedroom door caused Astrid to shake away all her feelings. She could only act this way when she was by herself.

"Hey. What's with all the noise?" A tall dark haired girl asked, opening the door with a creak. The apartment was old and not in the best of conditions.

"Uh... nothing. Just... I don't know." The girl cocked her head and sat on the bed next to Astrid. She wore a purple tank top with a black leather jacket and jean shorts that showed off her long, tan legs. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, with strands escaping all over the place, many of them getting caught in the long, shiny, silver earrings that dangled to her chin.

"Come on girl! You know you can't hide anything from me. And if I don't find out from you, then I'll probably hear the gossip, and I know how you are." Astrid fell back on to her bed again and sighed with happiness.

"Heather! You should have been there!"

"In that elevator? No thank you." Heather laughed as Astrid stared into space again, clearly lost in her thoughts.

"Well?"

"Okay, so don't freak out... but I met someone." Heather snorted.

"Yeah, you know I talked to the girl at the gas station for like minutes yesterday and-"

"Not like met a stranger! Like _met someone!"_ Heather raised her eyebrows, a hint of a smile forming on her lips.

"Oh really? Did you sleep with him?" Astrid threw her a glare and smacked her with a pillow. Both girls started to laugh.

"No! Heather! Ugh! That's just wrong... no! He was trapped in the elevator with me. He... he saved my life. And then we got some coffee." Astrid could barely speak normally without wanting to squeal again. She wasn't normally like this. How could one man possibly make her feel like this?

Heather started to laugh.

"What!?"

"Its been three days since the elevator, and you're still freaking out about it? Do you even have his number." Astrid frowned.

"No..." she grinned.

"You poor unfortunate soul." Astrid aimed another pillow at her.

"Well? What are sitting around for? You have patrol tonight! Go see him and get his number!" Astrid grunted then smacked her self with the pillow.

"I can't just go up and ask! I doubt he will even be there tonight!"

"Well, if he likes you, you'd be surprised the lengths he'd go to see you. And yes you can! Be the tough Astrid Hofferson!... otherwise I will have no problem getting that number for you."

"No!" Heather laughed and left the room.

"I'm surprised you haven't freaked out that I'm thinking about something else other than the FBI."

"I'll freak when you get his number." She called back. Astrid sighed again and looked at her alarm clock. 5:55. She had the evening shift instead of the night.

"Guess I got to get ready girl." Stormfly bounced for her spot and rushed to her vest hanging on a hook.

Astrid put on her complicated uniform, pulled her gun from the safe, and chased Stormfly around playfully trying to get her vest on. Astrid hurried out of the apartment building, Stormfly trotting happily by her side.

 **Three Days Earlier...**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

"Will do m'lady. Will do."

 **...**

Veronica's was a tiny bakery that sat on the street corner downtown. It had a sky blue sail that covered the top of the door and half of the little tables and chairs that sat outside. The door had one of those little bells that dinged as you walked in, people behind the counters waving a cheery hello. As you walked in fresh aroma's of sweets filled you nose and make your stomach gurgle with hunger.

I smiled as I walked in. I lifted my head slightly, taking in all the scents of fresh baked bread and cupcake frosting, and coffee beans. Even at 7:30 in the morning, the place was bustling with hungry people on their way to work. Hiccup took a deep breath, and smiled at the cozy little bakery.

"Wow Astrid. You know how to pick the place." I grinned and glanced down at our hands, still tightly intertwined. I chuckled nervously and let go. Stormfly then sharply tugged her leash out of my hand and bolted.

"Stormy!" She scrambled over the slippery tile floor and with a boost of strength leaped over the counter, before landing again and bolting into the back kitchen. I could hear her nails scratching against the floor and... a scream.

"Stormy! Here's my favorite badass dog! Come try a cupcake!" Hiccup gave me a complete flabbergasted look. I only shrugged and flipped the top of the counter, heading to the back.

A young women was in the back, her apron stained with chocolate and coffee, but she laughed as Stormfly barked and howled impatiently for her treat.

"Here you are sugar."

"Cam!"

"Hey gurl! It been soooo long! I missed ya!" Camicazi smiled, her ruby red lipstick glowin in the sunlight. She was stunning. She was the thinnest of people, but she didn't care. She had a beautiful dark colored skin and amber eyes. Her frizzy brown hair all over the place from working. She laughed and hugged me.

"Hey Cam. Sorry about Stormfly." I said shooting a glare at my dog who had pink frosting smeared across her face.

"Oh her! She's a cutie. I love when she pops in." She let go and glanced at me, and then Hiccup, and then me again. A smirk tugged at her lips.

"You two want a table?" I didn't even have time to answer and she shoved us in the back, scooting us out the door, and a table for two outside.

"I'll get you a latte... and what 'bout you?" She gestured to Hiccup.

"Same please." She smiled and glanced between the two of us.

"Okay!" She bounced back into the cafe. Stormfly laid at my feet, soaking in the morning sun.

"So... Cami?"

"Old friend of mine. She is something else."

"Sounds like it." He bit his lip and looked at me, like he wanted to say something but couldn't. I cocked my head, trying to figure him out.

"Alright sugar! Two coffees and a donut! On the house."

"Oh thanks Cam."

"No problem! We's always given free donuts to new couples." Before I could speak, she skipped off, only to turn back with a thumbs up and a wink, before disappearing back into Veronica's.

I sat there looking like a fish with my mouth gapped open. I glance at Hiccup's equally shocked expression, before blushing and looking down into his drink.

I tried to focus on the sounds of the city as I stirred my coffee and took a sip. Birds chirped wildly, trying to blare their songs out louder than the cars that passed by, noisily honking and engines growling. Hiccup cleared his throat, bringing me back to us.

"So..." He trailed off, not sure what to say. I blushed slightly.

"Are you going back to work afterwards?" I asked, crossing my legs, making Stormfly grunt with annoyance with my sudden change of position.

"Um...probably not. I mean I think I just want to stay away for work for the day. You know after the whole elevator and my dad, I just want to get away for the day.

"Yeah, I get it." I took another sip of my coffe and watched his eyes. They were a shiny emerald green. They were full of light and curiosity.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I groaned and picked it up. It was the police chief.

"Officer Hofferson?"

"That's me. Everything okay sir?" I felt my stomach turn nervously into knots.

"Yeah. Great actually. If you aren't at work could you please come down to the station."

"Uh... right now?"

"Yes. It's urgent." I blinked, very confused as to what was happening.

"Um. Sure. Yeah... okay." He hung up the phone and I stared at the donut on the table. My mind raced with a thousand thoughts, making my chest tighten.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked.

"The Berk chief of Police wants to see me." He smiled that stupid... adorable grin."

"Well why are you waiting here for?! Go!" I gulped. I hand no idea what was going to happen.

"I know, but what about you?"

"Astrid! This is more important than me. Go!" I jumped up and nodded, Stormfly lazily pulling to her feet.

"Really?"

"Really. I'll see you around, Okay?" I smiled and nodded. I shoved my phone away and tugged Stormfly's leash. He grinned and I watched that sparkle in his eyes.

"Just don't get stuck in anymore elevator's okay?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Okay so I guess this is a multi-chapter story now so... that's going to be interesting. Last chapter of The Chieftess is coming out soon. Thanks again! Review please! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo! Welcome to another chapter! This time we are meeting the gang! And Toothless! Whoot whoot! This jumps a little in time, next chapter you will see more on the phone call with the police department. Enjoy!**

* * *

While it killed Astrid not to want to skip every floor, she still had a job to do. Stormfly sniffed the ground, mostly looking for crumbs people left behind. She scanned the dark hallways. As Astrid trudged towards the west wing, she stopped in front of the main elevator that was roped off. She wanted to hate that stupid elevator so much. It almost killed her. But for some reason, she couldn't.

Finally after surveying each floor leading up to the technology department, she reached the hall that had Hiccup's office. She glanced down the hallway. Dark. Empty.

She sighed sadly and turned around. She should've known. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. She scolded herself harshly.

"Stupid! Why would I waste my time thinking about some dumb guy!? I have more important matters!" She whispered to herself sharply. She continued down the hallways, in a slower manner. Just work again like usual. Astrid clicked the flashlight on and off in boredom and if she was being completely honest... disappointment.

She huffed a heavy breath and turned the corner. She stopped. Stormfly let a low growl rise from her chest. Her body stiffened and her tail pointed straight out. With ears up and alert, she stepped forward. A shadow passed by the adjacent hallway. Astrid pulled out her gun. Just in case.

Cautiously, they stepped forward. One of the office doors was open. Oh it was this persons very unlucky day. She pressed her back against the wall, just outside the door way. With a sharp turn, she entered the room pointing her gun. A scream.

"Thor almighty! I could've killed you!" Astrid cursed as Hiccup stepped out of the way of her gun. He chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his messy auburn hair. Stormfly rushed up to him happily and waited impatiently for him to pet her.

"Hehe. Sorry."

"Why are you here?" Astrid asked. She snapped her mouth shut. She didn't mean it to come out that way.

"I'm mean... sorry... I just- uhh... I mean your office was locked."

"I know. I came for the spare key. Fishlegs always hides a spare in the copy room. I left my phone in there."

"You seem to leave your phone there a lot." Astrid snorted. She was trying to hide the fact that she felt like a fool. She hated feeling like a fool.

"Come on." He said already heading down to his workshop. She couldn't help but notice him limping slightly as he walked.

As they arrived at his office, Astrid suddenly had a million questions pop into her head.

"Wait. Who's Fishlegs?"

"Oh! That's right!" He opened the door and flipped the light switch on. His workshop suddenly sprank to life.

"Fishlegs is a coworker. And a good friend. His real name is Issac. We all call him Fishlegs. Tuff gives the nicknames."

"Tuff?"

"Yeah. Got that because him and his sister are always getting into brutal fights. He also manages to piss everyone off too." Hiccup chuckled rummaging around.

Astrid laughed. "Yeah? So how did Fishlegs become a thing?" Hiccup shrugged.

"I actually don't know. It's something between Tuff and Fishlegs. They still to this day refuse to tell us why."

"Oh? And what about you?"

"You'll never believe how I got it!" Astrid snorted.

"How's that?" She leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms

"When me and Tuff first met, he scared me so bad that I started hiccuping. He said 'Bam! You're Hiccup now!' And it just stuck."

Astrid laughed. That laugh. Man how he loved it. He loved everything about her. Her laugh. Her eyes. Her outgoing personality. And of course he had to open his big mouth.

"Hey so if your shift is almost done, do you want to come over? A bunch of my other friends are there. We were going to hang out and stuff." He asked rather shyly. Astrid stood there for a second. She had no idea how to process this. She barely nodded, trying to get words to come out of her mouth.

"Y-Yeah. Sure... but" She trailed off. She still had work.

"Hey, if they fire you, I'll hire you again, or at least get my dad to hire you." She wasn't so sure about this. She needed this job. But she wanted to be with Hiccup. Which was more important?

"Alright."

He smiled and grabbed her hand. She felt her stomach flip as he did so. He pulled her towards the stairs this time. They both quickly hurried down the stairs still hand in hand, until Astrid let go and sped up. Hiccup laughed and sped up too.

She held the railing and flung herself over, landing on the next set of stairs.

"Ah-ha!" I win!" She laughed and punched the panting Hiccup.

"I didn't know it was a competition!" Hiccup said with a slight wince on his face.

"Its always a competition!" She laughed again. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed this much. He punched open the door for her.

They crossed into the parking lot and Hiccup opened the door for her. Astrid climbed in and Stormfly followed, grunting irritably that she couldn't have the front seat.

"Oh no. What about Stormy?"

"She can come to my house. Toothless would love the company." Astrid thought for a minute. She wasn't so sure how Stormfly would handle another dog. She went against that fear and nodded.

 **...**

Hiccup's house was huge! A giant dark blue house with stone bricks that framed a large front porch. In the large window, you could see a massive chandelier hanging. Astrid mouthed a wow as she opened the car door and slowly walked to the front door. Hiccup opened the door for her.

"After you milady." Astrid bit her lip with a blush and punched him. She ignored his playful glare.

"Toothless! I've brought friends!" A large, black, sleek dog came shooting like a bullet down the main staircase and into Hiccup's arms.

"Hey bud!" Hiccup exclaimed bending down to pet the overjoyed dog. Astrid chuckled at their friendship. She also noticed a red prosthetic on his back right leg.

"That's the leg?" Hiccup nodded and stood.

"The very one. He doesn't mind it though. I think he probably runs faster with it. Astrid then squatted down to reach eye level with the greyhound. He smiled a gummy grin and licked Astrid's face. She fell back laughing as Toothless jumped on her. That's when they heard a low growl.

Stormfly.

"No. it's okay girl. He wasn't hurting me. Toothless is a friend." The large, white German shepherd approached Toothless skeptically.

Toothless retuned the motion with a downward dog, his tail high in the air wagging. Stormfly's icy blue eyes started back at him. Then... her tail wagged. Toothless took off in the opposite direction and Stormfly chased after him, the two barking happily.

"Well I guess that's done."

"Good luck separating the two now." Hiccup and Astrid both shared a laugh and watched the dogs chase each other about, biting each others cheeks and using the other as a hurdle. They would both then collapse to the floor, and lick and bite each other playfully.

Toothless pulled Stormfly's tail, making her yelp in surprise and take off with one of his toys.

"Come on!" Hiccup pulled Astrid's hand again and pulled open the basement door. Right away Astrid could hear arguing and laughing as well as music. Hiccup's basement was a huge man cave, with recliners, a fireplace, large tv and surround sound. Their was a pool table and an air hockey table as well as a snack bar. Astrid was in awe of the place but was even more surprised with the people she came face to face with.

"Who's the tall one now muttonhead?!" Shouted a woman, balancing on top of the couch laughing as she chucked a pillow at a boy who looked almost identical to her. A squeamish beefy boy yelped at a short muscular boy to stop the encouragement.

"Guys!" Hiccup called, breaking up the ruckus. They all turned at stared at Astrid making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Whoa! Hiccup. When did you land the hot babe?" Astrid blinked to make sure she was hearing this right.

"What? No! This is Astrid. She was stuck in the elevator with me."

"Oh! Welcome Astrid! I'm Issac. Although they call me-"

"Fishlegs. I've been told." He smiled and shook her hand. He grunted as the short boy pushed him out of the way and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Snotlout. They don't get much better then me babe. Leave his scrawny butt and join team Jorganson." He leaned closer to her face. Astrid right then knew they wouldn't get along. She smirked and leaned in. His eyes widened, mildly surprised that she was "falling" for him. Her nose was centimeters from his.

"I have a gun on me as we speak." She whispered. He just about jumped out of skin. Everyone laughed, including the girl on the couch who lost her balance and fell on her brother.

"Oh I like her! Lets keep her! Hi. Names Tuff." Tuffnut said wiggling his hand free from underneath his sister.

"And that's Ruff. But don't shake her hand. She has fleas."

"Do not!" She shouted, slamming a pillow on his head. He responded by shoving her away, but ended up rolling around on the floor smacking each other.

"Come on guys! For once can you not?" The twins yelled in response. Hiccup groaned.

"Great first impression." He mumbled.

"Were you counting on it?" Astrid smirked, elbowing him in the ribs. A blush rose up his neck. Fishlegs giggled. Astrid smiled, suddenly feeling very at home. She pulled off her belt and vest. She felt a whole 5 pounds lighter now with only a red shirt and her jeans. Ruff had finally stopped fighting her brother and had pulled Astrid to the couch.

They had all spent the evening talking and laughing. They played video games and raided the fridge. Every now and again they could the scrambling of nails on the hard wood floors as the dogs played upstairs. Astrid had never felt so at home. She felt like these had been her friends for years.

"Astrid, if I had know you had a dog too, I would have brought Meatlug. We should all go to the dog park one of these days."

"Meatlug?"

"Yeah he's my miniature bulldog."

"Pft. It's not all cool as my fangster. Hookfang's a Doberman."

"You shut your mouth! We all know Barf and Belch are the best!"

"Excuse me?"

"He's talking about their bullheaded beagles." Snotlout interjected.

"Oh. Well I'm sure Stormfly could enjoy the company. My roommate doesn't have a dog."

"How tragic. Everyone should have a dog." Astrid nodded, but Ruffnut shushed them as she was fixated on the movie. Astrid and Hiccup sat on the couch under a mountain of blankets. Toothless and Stormfly had joined them, now laying spread out over them. The twins were laying on their stomachs eating from a bowl of popcorn, their legs swinging in the air. Snotlout was on the floor a pillow pressed against his chest. He didn't want to admit that the horror movie was scaring him. Fishlegs was also freaking out. Screaming at every little movement on the screen.

Slowly, Astrid could her head feel heavy and dropped to the side onto Hiccup's shoulder. He blushed deeply and his heart was doing front flips. By the time the movie rolled to the credits, everyone was asleep. Ruffnut was using her brother as a pillow, and Snotlout snoring away as he still hugged a pillow. Fishlegs was sprawled out over beam bag chairs, humming in his sleep.

And Hiccup's head was on Astrid's. One arm around her shoulders and the other around Toothless, who nuzzled Stormfly in her sleep.

* * *

 **Bunch of foreshadowing here! Let me know if you want to see Toothless and Stormfly have puppies, I think that would be interesting. I will get more into Astrid's talk with the chief of police, and both their back stories. Next chapter Astrid will get his phone number! But what other unfortunate events will strike? Haha! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the 4th chapter! Things are about to get serious! Okay so originally this was supposed to be a cute one-shot where Hiccup and Astrid got stuck in an elevator... but now I've decided to take it one step further. Hehe. Things are about to become... odd. Hehe! Anyway, please leave review! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

 **Three Days Ago...**

"Really?"

"Really. I'll see you around, Okay?" I smiled and nodded. I shoved my phone away and tugged Stormfly's leash. He grinned and I watched that sparkle in his eyes.

"Just don't get stuck in anymore elevator's okay?" I left Veronica's and hurried down the street. Stormfly trotted at my side happily, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Hey stomach felt all over the place, flip flopping with every senecio that I imagined. Why would the chief of police want to see me? It was good?

I stopped at the street light and tapped my foot impatiently. I could see the the tall, modern building of the police station just two blocks away. The light changed and headed across. I passed little shops opening up for the day. People smiling brightly. Some of them even waving. They knew who I was. But not because I was me. Because of my dad.

He was a hero. He saved hundreds. Brought down some of the biggest crime lords. And solved the unsolvable mysteries. Everyone knew his name from his deeds. And if they didn't, they would have soon known him for the crossfire case that put my father into a coma.

I stopped on the sidewalk and looked at the marble stairs leading up to the big, glass doors. Stormfly was already bounding up them. I took a deep breath and headed inside.

"Ah! Hofferson!"

"Hey! It's Finn's daughter!"

"Its a Hofferson!"

"The fearless Finn's legacy lives on!"

Countless officers called out to me. None of them knew me by name. Or knew who I was. I smiled and waved, but to them, all I was was a Hofferson. The fearless Finn's shadow.

"Ah! Astrid!" The Chief of police laughed as he came out of his office. He was the only one who actually knew me. Dad and him were best friends.

"Hello sir."

"What's with the sir? We are friends."

"Right. Sorry Alvin." He pulled me into his office and closed the door. Stormfly barked with joy as she jumped into the spinning desk chair. Alvin spun her around making her howl with glee. I sat down and chuckled nervously.

"Is there a reason you wanted to see me sir-er- Alvin?"

"Ah Yes. Straight to the point! They are reopening the crossfire case!" I jumped up. This meant everything to me.

"And... I've decided to give it too you!"

"Oh. My. Thor! Really? When? How?"

"Just a few days ago. I wanted to clear some things up before I call you in. That and some of the other officers don't want me reopening a "hopeless" case."

"Oh. Wait... I'm just a security guard."

"A security guard who was top class, and who's father is the one and only Finn Hofferson. The security system is with the Berk police. I'm giving this to you, because I trust you. And I know you want to be in the FBI." I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Here's the files to get you started. Keep working at Infinity Tech right now, just until you are in the system." He handed me a folder. I eagerly opened it. I looked over the few scribbles of notes and bit my lip.

"But there's almost nothing on what happened."

"That's why I'm counting on you to see if you can get farther." I smiled as he led me out of the office.

"I'm counting on you Astrid. I don't think you want to be in your fathers shadow anymore." I nodded and he closed the door. I gulped. I had a lot to work on.

"Come on girl. Let's get going-oof!"

"My dearest apologies, the fair but fierce Astrid." I looked up.

"Johann." He smiled. He was a lanky man with a thin beard. He was my fathers partner.

"I hear you are reopening the crossfire case. Trying to find more on the impossible case hmm?" He asked, almost bitterly. He started at me trying to figure me out.

"Yes. I've got a lot of work to do."

"Ah yes. Of course. Wouldn't want to keep you now. Only your father could solve the impossible however." I clenched my fists.

"Well, I plan to follow his footsteps." Before he could speak, I had already turned again, tugging a skeptical Stormfly along with me.

I was planning on solving this. I was planning on earning a name for myself.

* * *

 **Three Days Later...**

 **Hiccup's House**

I snuggled into my pillow. I did not want to get up. My alarm beeped softly, but didn't want to get up. My bed felt... more comfortable than usual.

...

My eyes shot open. That wasn't my alarm. I looked around as the events from the night before flooded back to me. I was laying the couch in Hiccup's basement, using his shoulder for a pillow. Then I heard giggling.

"Hiccup's got a girlfriend!" Snickered Snotlout. I shot up from my spot and smacked him with a pillow. He screamed, clearly thinking I was not yet awake. In the process I woke Hiccup.

"What the-?" Toothless and Stormfly woke from all the noise and immediately started to play again. They launched themselves off the couch and started to run wild again.

"Do that again. I dare you." I hissed at Snotlout. The twins were rolling on the floor laughing from Snotlout's shocked expression. My face wasn't much better. I hadn't ever blushed so hard. Hiccup looked the same. But my insides were going nuts with confusion and... happiness? No. I tried to shove it away. I looked at the time.

8:10.

"Holy guacamole it's late! I've got to go! I promised Dad I'd see him! Oh gods!" I shot up the basement stairs, whistling for Stormfly and Hiccup on my heels. I skidded to a stop and pulled on my jacket.

"Hold on Astrid! Just a second. I'll drive you to see your dad." I stopped and smiled at me. He grinned back. That damn smile made my heart fly. I nodded okay.

He opened the car door for me and he then got in. Stormfly grunted. She did not want to leave Toothless and she did not want to ride in the back seat.

"Alright. We are we going?" Hiccup asked tapping the steering wheel as we pulled to a red light. I felt suddenly nervous. I had never told anyone about my father being in his coma. If they didn't already know, then that was fine.

"Um..." He cocked his at me. He looked worried.

"Astrid?" I sighed.

"Umm... The hospital." He looked at me, his eyes widening.

"Hospital!?" I nodded and gulped.

"Geez Ast. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well we aren't exactly best friends!" I shot back hotly. He frowned. I felt a prick of anger on my neck.

"I don't even have your number!" He bit his lip and pulled over.

"Astrid. I'm sorry." He wrote his phone number and paper and handed it to me.

"I'd like to be friends." I looked at the paper in my hands and smiled.

"Me too." He reached over an put his hand over mine.

"Astrid? Your dad he..."

"He's in a coma. I know it's stupid that I freaked out about late with a meeting for a guy in a coma but-" I started to ramble.

"Ast. You're not stupid. I'm with you. Now let's go meet your dad." I looked at our hands and then him. I smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

 **Thats the chapter! Sorry it was a little short and not very detailed. I'm sick with the flu, so I'm a little off. Hehe things are about to take a turn. Hiccup and Astrid just friend zoned each other! Their will be more romance next chapter! I just wanted to set up the mystery factor in this chapter as well as set up the later problems. *Laughs evilly* anyway, please review! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo! I'm back from the dead! Sorry I've been gone from writing for soooo long! Finals are killing me and I have another week! Ugh! Anyway, After that, a new chapter of any of my stories will be posted each day I hope. This summer I'm going to get shit done. Sound good? I will post requests for one-shots from** **Hiccstrid On The Edge** **this summer! All of them I swear! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and likes!**

 **Review of the day:** _ **DreamDancer**_

 _ **Hello! I'm a SUPER HUGE How To Train Your Dragon fan and I usually am against all the modern remakes of the stories... but... I LOVE THIS STORY! It's funny and cute and playful and I love how the entire gang's here! Now I'm super curious about other modern twists on the HTTYD series. You have most certainly made a great impression for the modern HTTYD series! Please update soon!**_

 **Big thank you to DreamDancer! Glad you like it!**

 **Here is the 5th chapter! Review and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I hated the smell of the stupid hospital. It smelled too clean when you first entered. The lady at the front desk held too wide a smile, for working at a place of death. Hospitals were supposed to help the sick and injured right? That's what they told you in grade school. They filled you with false hope.

Hospitals were here full of false hope of curing loved ones. Finding the root to problems, then making them feel all better with some medicine, where they would come out a few days later to continue life like it was. Wrong. They tried, but nobody has all the answers.

I hadn't stepped foot in a hospital in years. The last time I went into one... I had two legs. Well... sort of. And the time before that... I had mother... well sort of.

I had lost my mom at five years old. At the time Dad always told me she was just really sick. He didn't tell me what it was or why she had it. He just told me to love her like she was still my mom.

Except she wasn't. I didn't realize until much later, that I had lost my mom two months before she died. I shook out of my daze as Astrid looked at me with a stern expression. Perhaps some confusion, but mostly, I saw I tinge of fear in her eye.

"You good?" She asked, keeping her voice low. Like she wanted to be respectful. Like she was at a funeral. She wasn't, but she was close. I gave her a lying smile and nod. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"You're lying." Was all she said simply. How could someone I had met only two weeks prior, know me so well already? She didn't say anything else, which was a relief if I was being honest. This was not the time to be focused on my backstory. I was here to focus on Astrid.

"Hofferson?" She gulped and stood, her feet pointed inward awkwardly. I gulped too. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't like that she was so nervous. I preferred it when she was smiling and laughing. She stumbled forward a little and began to walk to the stupid woman at the front desk.

"You can see him now." The woman said in a high pitched voice, typing away at her computer. Astrid looked frozen for a second. Was she always like this in the waiting room? Without thinking, I grabbed her hand. She wrapped her fingers around my palm and clenched her fist. I ignored my achy hand, because gods darn it, she was worth it.

Astrid moved to towards the elevator. I gave her a small grin, to hide my worried look. She stared up and down at the steel doors. I bit my lip and stared with her.

"Stairs?" She nodded and turned towards the emergency stair case. We began to climb to the fourth floor. I glanced at the bare walls and small square windows that looked down to the busy city below. I looked at the plaques that came with each landing that read the floor number and units that were covered. By the third landing I felt it.

A tiny pop in my leg like a small explosion of pain. _Damn not now._ I cursed under my breath. Astrid didn't notice. She was already opening the door and making her way down the hall. She knew exactly what door to go through that led her into a brightly lit room, despite the beige walls and white medical supplies. I grimanced at the remembrance of this place. At the end of the room, laying perfectly still in a hospital bed was a man. He was thin and slightly shriveled, but breathing shallowly.

"Hey Dad." Astrid whispered sitting on a stool next to him. She took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Sorry I'm late. I was at a friends. Hiccup's actually. The boy I told you about?" She stared into his face, looking for a sigh of response. She told him about me?

"He's here now actually. He drove me here." I smiled and rested my hand over his.

"Hi Mr. Hofferson. I'm Hiccup... well Henry technically." Astrid beamed at me, a hint of a smile forming at her lips. She began to talk. Talk about work and me and Heather. I felt guilty to say that I only half listened to her. Instead my eyes wandered to the wooden bedside table. It had a vase of flowers, a stack of unopened cards, and a couple pictures. I scanned them.

The man was in his uniform with a wide grin. He was tall and muscular with a prickle of hair across his jaw. He had rosy lips and white teeth. The badge read Hofferson. The man in the picture and the man in the bed next to me wasn't the same person. A knife felt like it was cutting into my stomach from the inside. Reopening that black hole that was last there when mom had died.

Astrid had already lost her father.

I shoved the thought away and looked through the other few photos. One was with Astrid's dad, in his swim trunks and sunglasses, eating ice cream with a little girl. She had bright blonde hair, large grin, and mesmerizing blue eyes that sparkles like nothing I had ever seen.

I came back into Astrid's voice as she stood and kissed her father on the head.

"I will be back in two days. Okay?" She asked like she was expecting an answer. She put on a brave face and a quivering smile before taking one last glance at her father.

"Ready?" She nodded and took my hand, leading me out of the room. My leg was killing me by the time we made it the ground floor, but I did my best to ignore it as Astrid was more important right now. She was always more important to me. I kept walking, hiding the slight limp the best I could, but she had stopped dead.

"Ahh! Miss Astrid Hofferson! Fancy meeting you here." I tall thinner man with a long beard said. She smiled.

"Johann. How are you." I could hear a slight stiffness in her voice as she spoke.

"Well, I suppose. You are here for the same reason I am I presume." She stiffened and nodded. He smiled at her. A nasty chill went down my back. Probably just the air conditioning.

"Ah and who might this young lad be?" Johann asked turning towards me.

"By the gods? Did you find yourself a boyfriend. What a fine fellow indeed!" Johann spoke his voice joyful, but his expression skeptical.

"What? Oh no!" Astrid and I spoke in unison.

"Just friends." Astrid finished. I nodded. He clearly did not believe us.

"Oh I see. Well then carry on. I hope to see you soon, Hmm?" Astrid nodded, but didn't smile as he walked off. I turned to her as we passed through the sliding glass doors.

"Who was that?" I asked. She spoke louder now that we were out of the hospital.

"My dad's old partner." Astrid said with a shrug. Like that was it. The black hole in my stomach twisted and sputtered. Something told me that wasn't it.

* * *

 **Thats the chapter! I know I said more romance, but I'm getting to it. I wanted Hiccup's P.O.V, because I felt like it was important to take things in from his view. This chapter was slow and development to the story, we will get some action next chapter for sure! Thanks! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Welcome to another chapter! Okay, so before I begin, this chapter will be slow and long as it builds up to the climax of the chapter. Please let me know if you prefer short chapters, or long ones! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

"I got it!"

"You got it?!" I nodded and bounced up and down frantically. Heather pumped her fists in the air, laughing. Her done-up hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"You going to call him over now!?" I stopped moving and shook my head. Heather rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"You've got to be kidding?!" I shook my head again.

"No! We are just friends!" She snorted. I folded my arms and narrowed my eyes.

"Right. 'Just friends.'" She put in quotations. She chuckled as she dug through our red refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of wine. She stuck out her tongue as she tied a shiny, red ribbon on the cap.

"There! Got to impress the boss!" She stood back admiring her work. I chuckled.

"You going to another one of his fancy parties?" She nodded. Heather worked for a fashion industry. She was what I called the "off stage model," for she was so pretty, but she designed clothes. Not the girly, hot pink dresses, but functional, outdoor wear for women. Her boss often threw huge parties, to welcome celebrity models, big company buyers and more. Heather, his star designer, was always invited, and was allowed to bring guests. Heather always tried to get me to go, but I was never that type.

"How do I look?" I grinned. She wore a red, slim fitted dress, with silver heels, and simple silver hoops. And a matching silver purse.

"Like you're the one modeling!" She threw her head back as she laughed. She slipped in a few sketches in her bag, as well as her identification card... and a plus one invitation. I smirked and raised my eyebrows. She caught my glance and exhaled nervously.

"Soooo... Who's your plus one?" I rested my weight on the counter. She rolled her eyes but blushed.

"A boy I met." She stated quietly. I looked at her flabbergasted.

"You what!? And you didn't tell me?!" I threw my hands into the air and cocked my head for her to continue.

"Well, your love life is more important! They come and go for me, but you are a rare case! You are going to find the one on the first try!" I rolled my eye and scoffed. "His name is Issac. I met him at the park, and he has the sweetest bull dog!"

"... Oh my gods! Issac Ingerman? Kind of a big guy, with a dog named Meatlug?!" She nodded and blushed deeper. I slapped my head and looked at her jaw dropped with the coincidence.

"You know him?!" I nodded with a stupid grin glued on my face.

"He's one of Hicc-Henry's friends!" She shrugged, accepting the odd coincidence.

"Huh. Small world." She paused to brush dog hair off her dress, throwing a playful glare at me.

"Well I've got to go. Call Henry!" She called before closing the door behind her. I stared at our boring brown door for a minute, processing what she had said. I smiled.

I ran through the apartment, my bare feet pounding the creaky old wood floors. I went into to my closet, staring at my clothes. I changed from my usual clothes I used for work, and stood half naked, staring, almost nervously at the mess of my closet.

I ended up pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and a red, long sleeve shirt. I slid on some socks and converse. I glance in the mirror, looking at my messy braid, with strands of hair coming loose at every angle. I smiled.

Perfect.

I loved having the apartment to myself. Stormfly and I would slide across the tile in the kitchen in our socks. I would break into the Nutella jar and sit on the counter, eating several spoonfuls. Then I would chase Stormy around the living room, jumping over the couch and chair trying to catch her. She bolted around the coffee table, tail high in the air as she stuck her nose to the ground trying to find me. Stormfly had an excellent sense of smell. She could track me from a mile away. I stifled a laugh from behind the curtains, watching her pace around.

Her head shot up. She shot me a glare and sat down in front of me. She knew my game, and she was not amused. I laughed and jumped out, wrapping my arms around her. She howled happily as I scratched her favorite spot right underneath her jaw. Her tail wagged quickly, her body wiggling around so I could pet her even more. I laid on the floor with her, sprawled out and stared at the broken ceiling fan. She rolled on her back, all fours in the air, clearly enjoying the moment.

Suddenly her head shot up and her nostrails flared as she sniffed the air. A low growl boiled in her chest, as her ears raised with alert. I laughed.

"Relax girl! I'm sure it was just a neighbor." She gave a low 'woof' in disagreement, but I ignored her as I stood. The thought of calling Hiccup suddenly popped up in my head.

I padded over to my bag and rummaged through it for my phone.

"Damn it!" It was gone. Maybe I had left it at Hiccup's... but of course I couldn't call Hiccup to bring it too me because he had it. I groaned, mumbling a sarcastic 'great.'

Stormfly sniffed the air again with another low growl.

 **...**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I sat on my couch, Toothless sleeping next to me as I listened to my dad lecture me about taking over the company. And I once again, ignored him. I sighed with a scowl. Gods. Anything to get me out of this? I groaned a little, making my father turn to me.

"Henry? Listen!" I rolled my eyes when his back turned. Suddenly a buzz came from the kitchen. I stood, knowing that my phone was in my pocket. Toothless flew off the couch and attempted to get me to race him to the kitchen.

 _Buzzzz!_

I turned the corner and sitting on the counter was Astrid's phone. The lock screen was of her and Stormfly, and the icon was of someone named Heather. I bit my lip, not wanting to pick up and possibly disrupt Astrid's privacy. I picked up her phone and shoved it in my pocket.

"Henry! Come back, I'm not done!" My fathers booming voice rang through our entrance hallway, but I was already in the car. Oh thank you gods!

"Be right back Dad." I called through the open window. I shivered and rolled it back up, the cold evening October air sent shivers down my spine.

I weird giddiness I had never felt before stirred in my stomach on my drive to Astrid's home. After we left the hospital, she had given me her address. Now I was felt so lucky to have it. With each red light, my stomach did a flip flop. Why was I like this? I sat at the red light across from Veronica's Bakery. I blushed remembering our coffee outing. I tapped the steering wheel anxiously. Did this light always last this long?

A sudden siren woke me from my stare at the light, as two fire trucks came barreling down the road, sirens shrieking and engines roaring. I furrowed my eyebrows as two police cars and an ambulance followed. It must've been some emergency.

Suddenly, the car behind me honked. I looked up. The light was green. I grinned and stepped on the gas. I watched the stars above me as the orange color on the horizon faded, and the light of the stars became bolder.

My turn signal clicked as I turned the corner. Almost there.

What I saw nearly gave me a heart attack.

An apartment complex was raging with fire, sirens screaming, and people pooling at the bottom, watching in fear. Sparks and smoke rose into the air forming sickening shapes of darkness.

People coughed and cried and watched their home burn to the ground. My heartbeat picked up as I came closer. I skidded my car to a stop and threw my door open. I looked at the address on paper. And then on the burning building. One word rushed through my head.

Astrid.

I burst past the police line, despite unhappy cops yelling at me to stay back. I pushed my way through the crowd as I coughed from the ash that stuck to them. People were drenched in ash, the smell of burning flesh gathering in my nose.

"Astrid? Astrid!" I was screaming my voice hoarse now as she was nowhere to be found. People screamed and cried. Mothers tried to comfort children. Firefighters called for more ambulances and help. Even they looked frantic. Like they didn't know how to stop this.

My ears felt like they were bleeding from the deafening noise, but my heart beated faster and louder the longer I looked for Astrid. I growled in anger and fear. I bellowed her name several more times. Loud cracks, like a whip followed as the apartment stated to shrink within itself.

Then I heard it. In all the noise and mess of things. A loud howl from the broken down door. From the wall that had collapsed, was a small opening just big enough for someone to crawl through. The fire raged behind a white dog, although you couldn't tell it was white, from the thick coat of ash that covered her.

Stormfly.

Her low bark was heard throughout the crowd as she stood like a shadow in the fire behind her. Wind whipped past her charred fur, her head and ears raised with alert.

"Stormfly!" I shouted over the crowd. I shoved past a cop as she ran into my arms. She whined and jumped at me, snatching my sleeve and tugging me towards the door. My eyes widened at the cracklings fire. My lungs heaved for air. Oh gods! The air in there must have been even worse.

Stormfly howled. She seemed to be unhurt, but her nostrails flaired and she barked out into the death hole. Astrid was still in there.

I heaved one last breath of clear air.

"Find her girl!" Stormfly charged leaping through the small hole into the building. She barked for me to follow, and I did.

Men screamed from outside, but I could not hear them now. Things cracked and crumbled as the fire spread around me. I coughed, my chest heaving for fresh air. I looked around. The metal door to the elevator were shut, the reflection of the flames cracking causing a pit in my stomach. The door flashed these colors, and burned five times hotter than the fire itself.

My eyes watered, blurring my vision. The ash rose in thick clouds making me sneeze and cough. My lungs screamed for me to get out. They screamed for me not to speak.

"Astrid!?" I cried out this time. Panic had now over taken me to the point that I was hopelessly frantic. Stormfly barked and made her way up the stairs. Her nails dug into the coated floor, trying to get a grip.

I whipped around breathing harder, sucking any oxygen that was left. Large thuds and cracks, caused the walls to crumble. I jumped out of the way, my eyes widening as Stormfly howled again, I followed her sound, my vision blurred from the smoke. I coughed again, nearly collapsing from lack of clean air.

I carefully made way up the stairs that sank under my weight. I gasped.

"Astrid!" She was laying the staircase landing. Her chest heaved as she struggled to get free. Stormfly whimpered and licked the debris of her face. She turned her head awkwardly and squinted to see me.

"Hiccup!" She coughed in a hoarse voice. She struggled, her body rapidly breaking down. I rushed to her, sliding across the blackened floor on my knees.

"It's okay!" I tried to calm myself down more than anything, but my hands trembled, and the world began to spin. I needed air. And so did Astrid. A low creek came from the building. Oh gods we had only minutes.

I lifted the heavy beam just enough for Astrid to squirm through. She tried to stand, but collapsed again. Dirt and ash smeared over her panicked face made my heart jump in fear.

"Come on!" I screamed. Loud pops echoed through the hallway causing Astrid and I to wince. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she did the same as we hobbled towards the rapidly shrinking exit. We made our way down the stairs, the deep creek growing. I put my prosthetic forward when...

Astrid screamed. "Hiccup!" My foot fell through the floor trapping me. Oh gods. I pushed with my good foot, which also was my free one, trying to tug my way. She pulled me up the best she could, her breathing labored. Stormfly barked again.

The exit was collapsing.

A large crack pierced our ears as the ceiling came crashing down. I opened my eyes as tears ran down our cheeks from the smoke. Astrid had pulled me out a second before. I glanced down at my prosthetic. It was busted.

"Damn it!" I shouted as it was her turn to pick me up. Blood soaked my jeans from being cut when I fell. Sweat beaded down my face, the heat making me pant. A deafening shatter came from the main window as glass blasted and shot out, slicing Astrid arm. She let out a painful gasp as she started to drag both of us towards the burning exit. The fire roared, but I only heard a buzz in my ear. Astrid jerked forward and grabbed Stormfly's collar. We jerked again, as Stormfly weaved around the rumble till we came through the exit. Stormfly crawled out into the cold night.

"Hiccup go!" Astrid wheezed out, but I didn't listen. I pushed her out on her hands and knees, and followed her out. The freezing air stung my lungs as we collapsed on the sidewalk. People screamed, the fire roared, and Stormfly barked. But the stars above were gone as I blacked out.

 **...**

I gasped as something warm and wet ran across my face. I sat up with a groan, to see Stormfly's nose in my face, inspecting me for injury. I rubbed her ears, making her tail wag.

"Hey girl. I'm okay." I whispered. I did my best to stand on one foot.

"Hey. Whoa now. We're taking you to the hospital." A paramedic spoke calmly. I shook my head and hobbled to my car. I wrapped the fire blanket tighter around me, for the nights were bitter cold.

"No. I'm fine. I need to find Astrid." She stiffened, but I didn't care. I opened the back seat and pulled off my busted prosthetic and replaced it with my spare. I pressed to the ground getting used to the feel. I nodded and looked around.

Trucks and police cars still littered the area, although the fire was slowly dimming. People still gathered below watching in horror. My lungs still burned, but I ignored it as I scanned the crowd for Astrid. There.

She was sitting on the curb staring into space. Her bloodied arm now carefully wrapped. She shivered between pained breaths. I slowly made my way up to her, Stormfly on my heels.

I sat down next to her and wrapped the blanket around her. She didn't look at me, but she handed half the blanket back, so I could wrap it around my own shoulders. I scooted closer, now sharing the blanket.

"How you feeling?" I whispered. She shrugged and gave a little nod.

"Okay." She mumbled. Her voice was tired and sore. She coughed softly, wincing at the similar sensation in her chest that I was feeling. Her fingers trembled still, and as I looked at mine, I saw that mine were too. She didn't look like she was going to cry, instead she looked lost.

I gently took her fingers in mine, feeling them shake against my own. She glanced down at them and then at me.

"Thank you." She whispered. I didn't say anything back as I watched her watch me. Those eyes. Even clouded and watery, they reflected the stars that twinkled in peace above. She squeezed my hand softly. Stormfly came around to her other side and laid by her side. She looked exhausted.

"Oh Stormy. What are we going to do?" She mumbled, looking at the worn out dog. I looked at her sadly. It made my heart sink.

"You can stay with me. I have plenty of space." She but her lip.

"I. I don't -" I cut her off. I shook my head.

"Its not a question. I'm more than happy to let stay." She nodded with a small, appreciative smile. Stormfly rested her chin on Astrid's lap as she stroked her ears. Astrid looked down, exhausted and rested her head on my shoulder. I sighed,trying to ease my stinging lungs and raw throat. I laid my head on hers and watched, in what felt like slow motion, the cars go by.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! Please review for me and let me know it you like long or short chapters. More about the fire will come later, next chapter will get more mysterious! Anyone else love Stormfly's big entrance? Stormfly will not be the only hero I promise! Anyway, thanks for reading. Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Sooooo... last chapter was rough. I know and I'm sorry. I'm going to be honest... it doesn't look good in the future, but for now, let's enjoy some Hiccstrid fluff. This chapter is taking it easy... probably. It's going to be a short one, but this will be it for short chapters, this is just going to wrap up the whole fire thing.**

 **BACKGROUND INFORMATION: Hiccup's Dad is on a business trip and does not know about Astrid. Also, Heather has not been informed about the fire, but since she had not come home the night before, she still does not know.**

 **Anyway, enjoy and review!**

 **Also, thank you CheckingDude for the comment, it will be very helpful for this chapter.**

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

 _"Now, back to you Claire."_

 _"Thank you. Last night a fire broke out on the North Street, burning an apartment complex to the ground. While there were many mild injury , fortunately no serious harm or death occurred. I am here, with the chief of police on more information."_

 _"We have officiers scanning the area, but we have come to the conclusion that this fire was just an accident. The building was old and narrowly passed average inspection. As for the families that have lost their homes, we are doing what we can to make sure they are situated."_

 _"In other news, regarding the fire, here is footage as a resident and Air Force retired K-9 unit dog comes out of the building, only to go back in to save her owner. This dog, named Stormfly will be awarded a medal for her service at city hall next Friday."_

I clicked the off button the remote and stared at the black screen. The clock on the cable box below flashed 5:10 in neon green. I hadn't gotten much sleep since Astrid and I had gotten home late, and after that, I couldn't help but lay awake thinking about the events.

What if Astrid had died? I winced at the thought. I hadn't known her too long, but already she was one of my best friends. She was stubborn, smart, kind, funny... and beautiful. And I was not about to let her go.

I scratched behind Toothless's ear, he cooed softly at his favorite spot. It helped me ignore the pain that erupted in my chest. My lungs burned and stung as if a bee had formed its hive inside of me. I scrunched up my nose in pain and tried to adjust, but nothing helped the sensation. My whole body ached too. From all the movement from fast, adrenaline made decisions, my whole body was sore to the touch. I could only imagine what Astrid was feeling.

A small nagging inside of me, gave me the the sudden urge to check on her. Like she was in danger. I slowly got up from my spot on the couch, Toothless groaning in a complaint.

"Oh come on you lazy dog." He huffed an irritated breath and followed me up the main staircase. The slick wood floors cracked under my heavy steps as I dragged my exhausted legs up. I tiptoed down the hall, to the guest sweet.

I exhaled softly and turned the knob, slowly opening the door just a crack. Astrid was in the queen size bed, tossing and turning in her restless sleep. Her blankets had been kicked off and she squeezed her eyes shut to keep out the early morning sun that leaked through the large windows.

I opened the door a little more, just enough for me to slide through. I padded across the room, shut the blinds and pulled the silk curtains close. The room was still relatively bright, but there was nothing I could do. The thought ran across my mind of waking Astrid up.

She looked afraid and distressed as she turned over again, kicking her leg out. She winced and I could practically hear her teeth grinding in stress. Yet, she looked so tired. Her body still covered in light burns and ash, dark bags formed underneath her eyes. It had been too late to shower and she had almost fallen asleep in the car.

I bit my lip unsure of what to do. I stepped back cautiously, worried my mere presence would wake her. Toothless suddenly burst through the door way, his claws scrambling across the floor.

He pushed his hind legs allowing his front to fly up onto the bed. He carelessly walked right over Astrid and nearly drowned her in kisses. She sputtered and bolted upright. Astrid smiled at Toothless, reaching up to pet him. He moved forward to lick her ash covered cheeks. She giggled a litttle, but as he rested a paw on her chest, she grimaced and groaned.

"Hiccup?" She wheezed out. I pointed at the floor, Toothless following my command, upset that he hurt Astrid. She rest a palm on her head.

"Ugh. My head is killing me." I nodded as she tried to breathe steadily.

"I know. You took in a lot of smoke." I spoke quietly and sat on the edge of the bed. She pulled her knees to her chest and fiddled with the fitted bed sheet. I sighed, my lungs bursting in waves of pain.

"I've lost everything." She wouldn't look me in the eye, and if I was totally honest, I was glad I couldn't see them. All her emotion was hidden behind those big blue eyes, and it killed me inside.

"Hey. Hey. No you haven't." I handed her her phone. "You've got me Stormfly still. And me." I almost didn't say the last part, but we were friends, right? She'd always have my back. And I would always have hers.

"You go shower. I'll get you spare clothes and I'll try to make something to help the burning." She nodded and slowly stood.

We left the room and I showed her the bathroom. Reluctantly I left her, I felt safer if I was with her.

I went into the kitchen and began to ransack for things to help the sore tissue in my airways. I dug through things, placing random jars on the counter until I found honey. I smiled remembering my mother. Whenever I had strep she would make me eat a spoonful of honey and drink... mint tea!

I heated water on the stove and dug around some more- gods, my father was unorganized- until I found the little tea packets. Pouring the hot water into two mugs, I let the tea bags sit as I went to get Astrid some clothes.

I went through my closet and pulled out a sweatshirt from Dad's company. I sighed, knowing that I need jeans and probably a bra. There was only one person I could call for that. Oh gods and how I so did not look forward to that.

" _Hello?"_ Ruffnut's voice cracked through the phone speaker in a sing song voice.

"Hey um Ruff, can I ask you a weird question?"

 _"Sure. Go for it."_

"So umm... Astrid house burned down last night and well, she needs clothes."

 _"Oh wow! Was it a cool fire at least?"_

"Umm no! She could've been killed. Anyway, she needs clothes." I said trying to get Ruff back to conversation.

 _"Say no more my lovesick friend. I'll be there in 5."_ And with that she hung up. I stared at the phone. Lovesick? I sighed, shaking my head wondering what could possibly go through her head.

As expected, 5 minuets later the front door flung open and Ruffnut came bounding in with a whole box of clothes.

"Here ya go! I didn't know what cups size Astrid was, but these should work!" She dropped the pile of tanks and sweaters and jeans and even some pajamas at my feet.

"I kinda figured you would know, but you're so awkward that I didn't want to take chances." I blushed a deep red.

"H-how would I know?!" She rolled her eyes.

"See! So awkward!" She expressed, ignoring my question completely. She quickly said goodbye to me, saying Belch needed to be taken to the vet after eating a bird, and left the house, leaving me flabbergasted.

I picked up the box and headed back upstairs and placed it back down in front of the bathroom door. I mumbled to myself about what Ruff meant by her very inappropriate statement. I froze. Inside I could hear Astrid singing. It was more of humming with a few words thrown in, but it was peaceful. Like a lullaby. Her voice was soft and unique, and although rough coughs paused her, the song was pretty. I wanted to stay and listen, but forced myself to knock instead, interrupting her song.

"Astrid? Ruff brought some clothes for you. They are right out here." She shouted a thanks and began another coughing fit. I rested my sweatshirt on top and headed back downstairs.

I sat on the counter sipping the mint tea, soothing my burning insides. Toothless was in the middle of a grooming session with Stormfly, her pearly white fur still coated in bits of debris and ash. He licked her ears clean, nuzzling her neck every now and again, trying to relax the edgy dog.

Quiet footsteps came downstairs only minutes later as Astrid stepped into the kitchen. I grinned at her. She was wearing some of Ruffnut's skinny jeans and my sweatshirt. While her hair was still soaking, she had forced it into a braid.

"Here." I handed her the mug as she joined me on the counter, our legs swinging off the edge.

"Feeling better?" I asked, my voice less hoarse that before. She nodded and sipped the tea as she watched the dogs in silence.

"Took forever to scrub the ash off." I chuckled in agreement. Astrid looked around, surveying the kitchen and the mess I had made looking for the honey. She grinned greedily and climbed down. Astrid grabbed one of the many jars that had been left out, and opened random drawers until she found a spoon. She came back over and sat again.

"Nutella? Really?" She stabbed the spoon in and pulled it back out, gooey chocolate drizzling off the sides. She grinned.

"Hey. I'm stressed and chocolate fixes all problems." She stuck the spoon in her mouth and melted at the taste. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't resist. I grabbed another spoon and snatched the jar from her hands.

"Hey!" She looked at me, offended. I chuckled as I ate a spoonful. She ripped it back from my fingers and put she spoon back in.

We laughed and took the container back and forth until our stomachs pleaded for no more and our lips were coated in chocolate.

"Now I'm feeling better." She laughed, although her voice still rough. I elbowed her playfully and she did the same. We looked at one another silently, the only sound was Toothless's inceasant licking.

"We should bathe her." Astrid nodded in agreement and jumped down. Making her way over to Stormy, Toothless growled.

"Okay Mr. Protective, she's mine, so back off." Astrid laughed helping an exhausted Stormfly up. I blinked, having never esteem Toothless be protective of someone other than me. Astrid's strong arms picked up the 65 pound dog and carried her to the bathroom.

Once the tub was running and Stormfly was happily playing in the water, I sat down next to Astrid on my knees and scrubbed her dog clean.

Astrid had the shower head, rinsing the soapy mixture off Stormfly's fur, the water revealing the shiny coat. Astrid fumbled with the head before accidentally dropping it. I jumped back as water sprayed my face. She fell back from laughing so hard.

I wiped my eyes and glared at her as I cupped water in my hands and threw it over the tub. She gasped as water hit her face and neck.

"Oh you're getting it now!" Dipping her hands in the soapy water, she splashed me. We snorted with laughter as we threw water and slapped soap in each other's faces.

By the time Stormfly was out of the bath and blow dried, the bathroom was covered in water and dog hair.

"Great! Dad is just going to love this when he comes home." Astrid chuckled as Stormfly licked her face, the dog happy to be clean again. I paused for a moment as another wave of pain turned in my chest. For a moment I thought it was gone, but it came rushing back.

"Hiccup?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we take them for a walk?" I smiled. If it got me away from the constant throbbing in my lungs, than why not? She too looked like she needed a distraction from the sensations. I grabbed two leashes and locked the front door. Astrid kept Stormy up tight as we walked towards main street. I let Toothless roam freely, allowing him to sniff... and pee on everything.

"Why do you have her so tight?" Toothless suddenly jerked me forward as he found another tree to sniffl

"Because she was trained as military. I have to keep her that way." Astrid said with a shrug. Stormfly didn't seem to mind either as she trotted along side proudly.

We kept walking for another hour, most of it silent as we got lost in our own thoughts and even the pain that still stirred within us.

"Hiccup. North Street." She pointed to the sign, her eyes poorly hid the emotion behind them. Maybe they were well hidden to the rest of the world. Maybe I was somehow the only one to see through it. I gulped.

"Do you want to turn around?" I asked nervously. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go down there myself. She thought for a minute, biting her lip in contemplation.

"No. Let's pass by." She spoke bravely. I nodded and directed the dogs down the street. I didn't understand why she wanted to see her former house, now resulting to crumbs. But a stern expression flashed on her face. Like something was nagging at her.

Something was nagging me too.

We walked closer, Stormfly growling as we arrived at would have been her front steps. Astrid handed me the leash and climbed over the fallen chunks of building material, her eye brows furrowed in determination. Like she was searching for something.

"A-Astrid? Is this a good idea?" I got no answer. I waited impatiently as she disappeared. Stormfly whined and paced at my feet. A small pit in my stomach tore me up. I unclipped the leash from Stormfly's blue spiked collar. She immediately bolted in Astrid's direction, leaping over what was once the stair case.

"Astrid?" I called again several minutes later. This time I got answer.

"Hiccup? Come here!" Her voice was strained, causing panic to creep up my neck. I stumbled over the ruins, the dogs jumping and climbing over debris until we saw Astrid. Toothless pressed his nose to the ground, curious about the new smells. His ears flicking the air in alert. Astrid was crouched, looking at the ground. She looked at me worried from her position.

I came closer, my curiosity mixing with my fear. Stormfly sniffed the ground, a low growl rising up her throat.

"Hiccup..." Astrid trailed off, her breath heavy. With shaky fingers, she brushed the ground, smashing ash between her fingers and smelled it. The ash stuck to her finger tips in small clumps. Stormfly sniffed the spot Astrid had touched and snarled. I exhaled shakily.

"Hiccup, this fire... this fire was no accident."

* * *

 **Uh-Oh! What's going To happen?! Just kidding I know what happening. You don't though and to that I find amusing. So I said this chapter was going to be real short (900 words or so)... well it turned out to be 3000. Oh well anyway, please review! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to chapter 8 of The Elevator! I'm back bitches! Let's jump right into it!**

 **Review please! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **General P.O.V**

Astrid would not admit that she hasn't slept in days. Wouldn't admit that she hadn't had a decent meal in over a week. Wouldn't admit that her lungs still burned and screamed with every inhale. Wouldn't admit that the dark bags under her eyes existed. Astrid wouldn't admit that she had gotten nowhere.

Two weeks since the fire. 13 days since she discovered that the destruction of her home was not an accident. 13 days since she last had a real conversation with Hiccup. 12 days since she'd seen her dad.

And through that, maybe even before something nagged at her, a full on hole grew with each passing hour with each unanswered question and echoing voice.

She scratched Stormfly's favorite spot, and although the tired dog's tail wagged, she was nothing close to happy. She could feel the tense darkness radiate off her human, the dull hunger in her stomach. The tightness of her chest. The smoky smell that now seemed to be embedded into her skin. Stormfly was at a loss. The only thing she knew to do was stay by her side.

Astrid huffed angrily and pounded her fist against the heated keyboard. The computer creaked in its exhausted response. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

Stormfly sat up, ears raised with alert, a worrisome sigh escaping her muzzle. Astrid didn't even look up from her hunched over position, wrapped in Ruffnut's sweatshirt.

Stormfly suddenly realized that her human wasn't making much recovery. Not in here anyway. The large dog stood and shook out her ruffled, pearly coat and leaped off the bed. She pushed her nose through the crack in the door that bled a sliver of light from the world beyond Astrid's makeshift bedroom. The German Shepard padded down the hallway, the little nightlight illuminating the hallway. She kept her tail low, and ears high, searching for the familiar sound of Toothless cooing in his sleep. There. She shoved her muzzle through the crack in the door, and pushed it open. In a large bed across the room was Toothless's human. Hiccup.

Stormfly could sense him shift in his sleep uneasily. He was having a bad dream. Stormfly knew that. She had had lots of bad dreams. From the noise of the helicopter blades and watching human plummet towards the earth. And while being airborne thrilled her, it scared her watching her people fall.

Stormfly hopped up onto the bed and gave Hiccup's freckled face a large, sloppy kiss. Hiccup sputtered awake, flinging the blankets off him.

"Stormfly?!" She sat down and wagged her tail impatiently. She gave a little yip in hopes to get Hiccup and his disheveled mess of hair out of bed.

"It's 3 in the morning." She yipped again. She knew that. She snatched Hiccup's sleeve and tugged him to the edge of the mattress.

"What's wrong? Is Astrid okay?" He was talking to a dog. Gods he needed sleep. Stormfly continued to tug, and Hiccup swung his legs over the side. He scratched the impatient dog's head and padded across the hall to Astrid's room. There was a white glow coming from inside. Hiccup cocked his head and peeked through the door. He sighed sadly at what he saw.

"Astrid?" He whispered and stepped in. She didn't even lift her head. "Astrid." He pulled her hands from the key board and tugged at her softly to turn around. She did.

"Astrid. It's 3 in the morning. What are you doing up?" She sighed and gazed back to her computer screen.

"I'm... researching. Why are you up?" She tried changing the subject mainly because she was too tired to argue. Not that she would admit that either. He stepped back and placed his hands on his hips. He almost groaned.

"Because Stormfly seemed worried. And I'm seeing that she has good reason to be." Astrid's eyes narrowed and tugged her arm away sharply.

"Well, I'm fine. You can go back to bed." Astrid snapped through clenched teeth. She turned back to the now hazy glow of her laptop and small document folder she had received from Alvin. Hiccup slammed the laptop shut.

"Astrid? When was the last time you slept?" His question came out as a demand, causing Astrid to flinch. He ignored it, hoping to get a point through her stubborn head.

"Does it matter!?" Hiccup groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Yes! Astrid you're running yourself into the ground!" She glared at him and ripped her computer from his fingers.

"Why do you care?!" She hissed, beginning to storm out of the room. Hiccup grabbed her arm and spun her around. They paused in their gaze momentarily, the thick silence between them causing Stormfly to whine.

"Because, you're my friend! And I don't like seeing you like this." He got quieter.

"Yeah well, get used to it! Go back to bed, this doesn't concern you!" She shouted, positioning herself to slam the door on him. He huffed bitterly, grabbing the computer from her. She grunted angrily, cursing at him for being so damn stubborn.

"That's rich coming from you!" Hiccup sputtered in the heat of the moment. He immediately regretted it, but his anger had peaked. Astrid's hands clenched into a fist. She shoved past him and grabbed her car keys, the document file, and boots. Again she turned, her face flushed with rage and her jaw sore from how tight she clenched it.

"You know what? Fine! I'll get out of your way then!"

"Well fine!"

"Fine!" That was the last they heard from each other as Astrid was already out the door, slamming it behind her with a heavy force. She didn't even look back to see Hiccup watching her leave from over the railing. He muttered angrily to himself and stormed back to his room. Toothless stood at the top of the stairs watching his human's girl leave.

...

Astrid scrunched her nose at the musty motel room. She should've called Heather. But she was staying at Fishlegs's place and she didn't want to bother them. So she settled into the arm chair that creaked along with the rest of the ancient room. The room was coated in an olive green wallpaper with light pink curtains that most certainly did not match. A queen size bed sat across her, the fluffy mattress calling Astrid to come sleep. She instead focused on the stains scattering the white comforter. She would not sleep in a bed like that. Her body however slumped forward in disagreement. She rolled her eyes at herself and flipped open her laptop and begun going over the very few facts of the case.

Well shit.

She scanned the what she already knew -what was burned into her brain- and huffed angrily. She couldn't think straight when she was this worked up. She scanned the facts again.

-Officer Hofferson caught in drug deal crossfire at 1009 Raven Point Dr. (Abandoned tire factory.)

-Unknown drug found - tested to be extremely dangerous

-Main suspect killed. Officer Hofferson down. (Concluded comatose)

-No other known suspects.

-Additional claims by Hofferson undocumented

Well shit. Astrid slammed the little folder shut. So much ran through her head yet it felt so blank. She wanted to scream in anger. She so desperately wanted answers, so desperately needed a win. Stormfly paced by her side, the nervous energy pooling off Astrid irritating the dog. Astrid sighed and grunted loudly again, pinching the bridge of her nose. She took a deep breath and thought about a good place to start... where to start... where to start... where to... that's it! Hastily, she stood and grabbed her keys and case file.

"Come on Stormfly. Let's go to that tire factory." Why not start where it all began! The large dog woofed in disagreement. The last thing Astrid needed to do was drive. What she needed was sleep. Stormfly stayed firm in her spot, but Astrid whistled for her. Failing to ignore her human's call, she reluctantly followed her out the door.

...

Astrid flicked her flashlight on, and allowed any fear to disintegrate. Stormfly tugged her arm as she steered her human around the crumbling ruins of the abandoned factory.

Astrid looked around, feeling like she was at a complete loss. However Stormfly seemed very determined, her nose pressed to the ground, inhaling every scent she could pick up. So far nothing, but she pulled onward. Astrid trudged through the factory grounds looking for something, what she was looking for, she still wasn't sure.

She felt her legs buckle feeling her body being pulled to a work bench. She sat down heaving a sharp sigh. Stormfly lifted her head in alert and joined her person on the bench.

"I'm sorry girl." Astrid huffed, her fight with Hiccup rewinding in her mind. Stormfly let out a little yip, trying to tell her that she didn't mind. She leaned forward, licking Astrid's hand, patiently waiting for Astrid to get up and finish the job. Astrid chuckled, but Stormfly didn't like that laugh. It wasn't genuine.

Astrid pressed her forehead against the German Shepard's, stroking her fluffy coat. She smiled sadly into her dog's fur. After another minute in this peaceful position, Astrid steadily stood and motioned for Stormfly to continue on. She tugged the leash towards the right hallway, towards the main factory floor. Stormfly however, tugged the other direction. Her ears rose with alert, her nostrils flaring as she caught a whiff of a very familiar scent. She growled deeply and pulled her ears back, the scent making her stomach turn in knots. She knew this smell.

"What is it girl?" Stormfly grunted and took off down the left hall, Astrid struggling to keep up. Stormfly leaped over a fallen trashcan, Astrid hurdling herself over nearly a second to late. Stormfly sped up, her nail gripping the cracked ground under her feet. She stopped abruptly, pressing her nose to the ground roughly, moving slow and cautiously until she found her target. She sat and waited for Astrid to catch her breath. She growled again, pawing at the ground.

Astrid bent down and touched the odd grey powder sprinkled over the ground. It looked eerily like ash, but it didn't not leave black smudges on her fingertips. Astrid lifted the powder to her nose and sniffed it. A very faint smell leaked off it, but the smell hit her like a ton of bricks. She knew that smell. And she had seen the grey powder before...

After the apartment complex had burned to the ground. She stood up quickly, a little gasp escaping her throat. Stormfly let out another low growl.

"We've got to tell the BPD about this!" Stormfly barked in agreement. Astrid began to pull Stormfly out of the building when a sound cut off the early morning silence.

Astrid nearly jumped out of her skin as the familiar vibrating tune of her favorite rock song echoed from her back pocket. She sighed and snatched it from pocket and hazily looked at the number. Her heart stopped. Her breath became shallow and shaky. The normally rosy cheeks drained of any color as her trembling fingers went to answer the call.

"Hello?" Her voice cracked, the brave face she once wore disappeared. Stormfly whined and nudged her person, but Astrid remained stiff, her knees locked and other hand unresponsive to Stormfly's cold nose. The voice on the other line was quiet and solemn, and that pissed Astrid off. She swallowed, the rock in her throat burning miserably. She gulped again gather words in her blank mind, just something to say back. She came up with nothing. She choked down the thick saliva that gathered in her mouth, and nodded.

"...Okay... I-I'll be t-there..."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took me a while to get back to this story, I really had to think it through! I'm sorry it was short next one will be longer!** **while I'm here, go check out my Supernatural stories! Destiel all the way! Anyway, please review! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay okay... so I need to explain. First off this chapter was absolute trashhhhhhhhhhh... so I redid it a little bit changed the tense (seriously, I have no idea why this was so bad) but it's been remastered and is soooooo much better and a little different so please please re-read it!**

 **Second, I know, I know I've been gone for so long especially writing fanfic, I will finish this one day, I even have an outline, but my novel just consumes all my time. For more info on that, please PM me! Next chapter will be up by the end of next week. Don't believe me? That's fine, feel free to remind me as I tend to forget (This time I won't)**

 **I will also redo a couple other chapters, I won't change the story just fix some errors as when I started I didn't edit (BIG mistake!) Anyway thanks for all the kind reviews, I always appreciate them!**

 **Thanks soooooo much for favs and follows! Reviews please! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Hiccup's** **P.O.V**

Sleep was no longer an option as I kicked the blankets off again and onto the floor. My words -god I was such a jerk- echoed over and over like an incessant bee, buzzing around my head.

"Damn it." I sneered and pressed a pillow against my face. Toothless jumps up next to me, laying his oversized head in my chest, his long legs dangling on the edge of the bed, and while he was still, I knew he wasn't asleep. He grumbled softly and lifted his head to meet my gaze in the darkness. "What am I going to do bud?" He raised an eyebrow and snorted obnoxiously.

"Thanks for nothing, you useless dog." I snapped back, but he had made a fair point. _Damn dog._ I swung my legs off the edge of the bed and pulled myself up. Toothless, sensing the movement bounced up immediately and launched his body off the bed to lead the way.

"No, bud. We should stay here." He sent me a glare and huffed irritably. I fumbled with the sheet that my prosthetic tangled itself into and stared at the incredibly impatient dog. I sighed and flung myself back into bed with a heavy groan and roll over, forcing my eyes shut and focus on my heart. It's a steady rhythm that if I try hard enough, I can fade away from my problems for just a moment. But as soon as I felt my eyelids grow tired, The little jingle of my ringtone blares out into the silence.

It's Astrid.

There wasn't a voice on the other line. I could hear a distant sound of beeping, and the line was cut off before any words were exchanged. She didn't need to say anything, because I knew that sound. The sound of death. It didn't have to hit me like a ton of bricks, because in the back of my mind I knew what had happened, but my heart still plummeted to the ground.

It took a solid two minutes for me to be behind the wheel of my car, the sun's rays barely touching the foggy horizon. I had never driven so fast in my entire life.

…

The hospital welcomed me with its big glass doors, tired receptionists, and cleaning supplies that stung my nose. The receptionist called after me, as I sprinted past the desk and through the bland halls until I came to the elevators I skidded to a stop and at the metal doors. The major dumbass I was nearly pressed the button out of habit. _Nope. Not today._ I had begun but the familiar little ding of the elevator door stopped me. They swung open. The face scowling down at me was even more familiar.

"Johann, right?" I asked, my voice meek, though I wasn't sure why. He had that look about him, like he might bite my head off. He had a permanent glower, but as he peered at me, he smiled.

"Ah. Henry! Astrid's "friend." You are here for... Astrid I presume?" I nodded and gulped. It was like my airways were closing off, only feeding the pit in my stomach. Just her name filled me with guilt. But for some reason, he seemed to spit out her name as if it was some forbidden word. I cocked my head in confusion.

"Where is she?" He shrugged, as if I was asking some stupid yet obvious question. "Did you visit..." I trailed off, realizing that I was pressing him with questions. He looked unamused with my pestering, but offered a sympathetic shake of his head.

"Ah yes, I did. I must be going now. Many people to call and tell them the news. Such an awful day indeed!"" With that, he turned and strolled off, but something about his tone didn't match with the words he hissed out of his pursed lips.

I stood there another minute watching him leave, sending a wink at a receptionist before disappearing into the cold early morning. I blinked a couple times to break my -probably awkward- gaze and shrugged off the feeling.

I continued down the dim hallway, the smell of cleaning supplies stinging my nose. I hated hospitals. That most certainly does not help with the thick rock lodged in my throat.

It was just as bad as before, the rock in my throat, I could feel it, just like when mom died. It created a wall that made it impossible to swallow without cringing. I gulped for air, but all I got was a mouthful of bleach scents.

It's as if I was suffocating in here. My chest felt tight and my head heavy. This damn place was all too much. I stared at the heavy door labeled staircase, the handle freezing, but I let my hand linger before sharply tugging it open. Immediately, there was a powerful force that threw me to the ground, the very familiar sound of nails slipping on tile and suddenly I found myself nose to nose with a very territorial Stormfly.

I chuckled nervously, cautious about shoving her off, but as soon as she realized who it was, her low grumble dissolved into happy yelps and cries as she licked my face. I received several weird looks from passing nurses, but found it easy to ignore them.

"Yeah I missed you too girl!" She bounced off me, looking over to the stairwell impatiently. I stood and brushed off my shirt, but Stormfly was already climbing the staircase. She huffed at me to follow, and I did... but I can't help but feel insecure. Astrid was up there.

My body went into fight or flight mode, pulling itself away from the bad memories that swarmed the hospital with the death it carried it with it. Astrid was up there, alone and probably scared -just as I was- and needed someone. But me? I mean, I had only caused her pain. Ever since we met events have turned for the worst and how many times in the last few weeks had we almost died? And now, I'm sure I had ruined any chance of friendship after that fight. I screwed up, I shouldn't have shouted, but I hated seeing her do this to herself. What was I talking about?! How long had I known the girl? Like two weeks, but she was just so smart, and stubborn, and kind… and pretty. She would never want to make up- Stormfly let out a high pitched bark, startling me from the thoughts that sought to drown me.

Stormfly didn't seem to care about the fight from earlier or how she probably hated hw her human felt, she just looked relieved that I was here. So I tucked away my baggage and climbed the stairs with her. My throat stings from the fire still as I struggle to keep up with her cutting corners and skipping steps. Finally reaching the landing one floor away from the correct floor, Stormfly steadied her pace as I grabbed her collar to slow her completely. I stopped dead.

Astrid was on the stairwell. Just sitting there on the steps, only a few feet away from the door. I exhaled shakily, not realizing that I was holding my breath. I held it again as I stood there awkwardly, with no idea what the hell I'm supposed to do. _Do I say something? Do I stay or leave?_ My hands clammed up. With a painful gulp, I stepped forward until I was nearly looming over her. I turned and nervously sat next to her. Her gaze stays dead to the world, expression studying the 80s pattern on the floor. She didn't speak. Didn't move a muscle.

I sighed and wrapped my arm over Stormfly pulling her muscular body into me. She was quiet, just staring off at the wall. I could tell that she was watching. The way her ears were high and muzzle held in the air, a guard dog doing what she did best. I rubbed her ears hoping it might relax her, but her muscles remained tense underneath the heavy coat of fur..

After several minutes, I had yet to say a word, barely breathed for that matter, all my attention had been on Stormfly's icy blue eyes. _What was I supposed to say? I'm sorry for your loss? I'm sorry we fought? I'm sorry that I was a jerk? Gods, why was this so freaking hard!?_ I lifted my head and glanced at her, afraid of what would happen if I stared too long. I hoped she couldn't sense the tension in my jaw or the furrow of my eyebrows, I certainly didn't want to make it worse. I gulped, desperately trying to rid of that rock. She must have had that same rock in her throat, because she gulped too.

Out of habit, my knee bounced up and down, a faint tap tap of my shoes hitting the tile the only sound on the stairway. I had only just noticed my bouncing knee, it must've been moving for a while, as she gently moved for the first time. She lifted her hand placed it on my knee cap to stop its movement. My heart stops too.

She leaned into me, resting her head on my shoulder, her messy hair falling over her shoulders. I sighed softly trying not to let panic overwhelm me and rest my cheek on her head. Our breathing slowed to a hushed rhythm that I focused my hardest on. We didn't speak. We didn't move.

And that was okay.

We stayed there for hours.

...

The drive home was silent. We had taken Astrid's car home and left mine there. I'd get it another day. Astrid sat in the back seat, arms crossed, looking out the window with a stern expression. She allowed Stormfly to sit shotgun, who would howl every time a car honked from the other side of the street. I scratched the tired dog's head and clicked on the turn signal to turn onto my street. Stormfly stared out the car window watching the setting sun after what seemed like the longest day ever. She was exhausted, her ears drooped and tail failed to wag.

As soon as I pulled the car into the driveway, she jumped out the open car window, -even if I was going to open it for her- and doesn't wait for me to follow. She hurried into the house as if it was her old friend. Astrid took her time to get out of the car and pushes my hand to the side when I try to open the door for her. Sometimes, I swore she was just like that dog. Or her dog was just like her. I followed the two into the house, where Toothless greeted us with solemn expression. I bent down to kiss his nose, his tail lifting in response.

"...Hey, uh Ast?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you, um… uh- gods I don't know." I faltered, my speech breaking up as I have no idea what to say, or if I should say anything at all. I cringe at myself, _always such an awkward person Hiccup!_ I stood and flicked on the lights, illuminating the grand hallway and library. I scratch the back of my neck and glance about the house.

"I uh... bought some more Nutella. It's on the kitchen counter." There is a long and silent pause, before she nodded a brief 'thank you.' She offered me the smallest smile, almost as painful as the brave expression constantly glued on her face.

 **One Week Later…**

Astrid hadn't come out of her room in a week. Sure she came out to eat or take care of Stormfly, but otherwise it was like she didn't live here. The four empty nutella jars proved otherwise. I knew she needed space, so I gave whatever she needed. But this was unhealthy, even I knew that.

But there was a lot to talk about. The fire. Our fight. Her dad.

I knocked on her door several times throughout the seventh day but received no answer. Toothless waited impatiently at the door for hours, waiting for Stormfly to play with him, but as usual, Astrid always came first in Stormfly's eyes.

But enough was enough. I had to get Astrid out of that room. So I did what I did best, go all out. I busied myself for four hours on the balcony, stringing up the fairy lights that had long burned out, with new ones. I swept all the leaves and dust off the grounds and rearranged all of mom's dragon statues in her zen garden. I admired my work, wiping my hands on my pants as the lights lit up the darkening large table and its chairs sat unused for several months as the weather became colder. The small vegetable garden that Fishlegs had set up, sat barren as the harvest season ended, but it was charming up here, to say the least. I wrapped an extra strand of lights around the base of my mother's favorite stone dragon

She had gotten the statue when I was just a toddler. It wasn't large, maybe two feet in height, but the dragon was elegant the way it perched on the rock that spit water into a pool space and back up a suction as an artificial fountain. I had finally gotten the fairy lights to work and repositioned the messy pieces that had become flimsy in the wind.

"Come one Toothless." He let out a rough bark before bolting down the stairs to Astrid's room. I meet him there, out of breath and my prosthetic throbbing.

"Ast?" I knocked. "Hey, I know you're in there, so don't ignore me. Look, I know it's easy to stay wrapped up in there, but I um… I got something for you. So please-" The door swung open and for the first time in nearly a week I saw her.

I almost forgot how stunning she was. _Almost._

"Alright." She answered, but it's emotionless. It like she didn't lose her dad a week ago. I gulped, suddenly my hands were clammy and I'm wasn't sure why. I didn't say anything, even though I guess I was supposed to, instead I sent her a warm smile.

"Come with me." I finally found the courage to say. She didn't take the hand I held out for her, she instead playfully slap it to the side, but she did follow me up the spiral staircase that lead to the balcony, the dogs weaving through our legs. My heart seemed to beat faster and faster with each step and with that, I was kind of glad she didn't take my hand because they were sweating like crazy. _What the hell was wrong with me?_

I moved to the side and nodded slightly, twisting the door knob and pushing it open just enough for her to slip through. I followed her outside and stopped when I heard her gasp.

And through her grief, she smiled.

"You did this?" I shrugged and kicked at the ground with my prosthetic a bit sheepishly.

"Kinda. Just fixed it up a little." I replied, watching her step into the center and turn, the fairy lights reflecting as tiny sparkles in her eyes.

"It's beautiful. Why haven't I been up here before?" She laughed as the dogs stuck their heads through the railings sniffing the autumn air.

"Honestly? Never occurred to me..." I traiedl off, my face softening into a frown." I thought you might need your mind off... things, just for a moment." Astrid came close and smiled, pulling me into a quick, tight hug and playful smack on the back of my head.

"You're a dork... but thanks. This, this means a lot." She stood there a second, deep in thought. "It needs some music know how to dance?"She pulled out her phone and clicked on her music app. The question surprised me, but I smiled nonetheless. As long as she wasn't not hunched over in the dark, closing herself off to the world... we still haven't talked about earlier.

"Not really. I mean, it's kind of hard with," I gestured to my metal leg, but she ignored it, taking my hands in hers.

"It's not rocket science, Mr. brainiac." She let a breathy laugh escape. As much as it killed me to think about it... maybe this is what she needed. To let go, that is. To move on from the chains that held her down to her past.

"Come on goofus." She pulled me along as a song began to play. I couldn't help but laugh as we speed up, making up our moves and disregarding my lack of coordination. The dogs barked and howled, their paws barely being avoided from our steps as they bounce around us. I know we couldn't do this forever, but for the moment I was fine with that.

A song begins to play and she sperates and then comes closer, swaing back and forth. Just like casual friends, right? Wrong! I had never been so reaked out in my entire life. And I had almost died twice in the last few weeks.

It was a good song, _Dust in the Wind_. I found myself humming along quite quietly. "You like Kansas?" She shrugged and laughed as she spins in my arms.

"Guilty pleasure. But then again, we can't dance to AC/DC now, can we?" I laughed in reply, but my reath is cut short as she's wrapped in my arms. Suddenly I think I want to kiss her.

 _I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone_

 _All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity_

 _Dust in the wind_

 _All they are is dust in the wind_

"Ast?" I didn't know why I said her name, but I did. She hummed the melody of the song, and I followed along, until she leaned in and wraped her hands around my neck. I held her closer, and suddenly she leanned in. I found myself doing the same, closing my eyes breifly.

"Where did you get the statue?" She asked, her voice scarcely above a whisper.

"It was my mother's. She loved dragons. Always said they were her passion. She used to say she was like them because of her fiery personality." Astrid chuckled softly and brought her gaze back to me. I stared at her, taking in those gorgeous blue eyes. I really wanted to kiss her.

But would she want the same? Gods, she probably only wanted to be friends! I couldn't possibly kiss her, she just lost her home and her dad! I would _never_ take advantage of her like that. I most certainly wouldn't want to ruin the friendship we shared.

We almost died in an elevator together after all.

A million thoughts raced through my mind, as I over thought my every little movement, that I almost don't take to notice her coming closer. My breath caught in my throat as I met her there.

All thoughts drained from my head.

I could feel her lips barely brush against mine and I leaned in closer, but I got nothing in return. Instead, I'm jerked forward and the warmth that radiated off her left. I opened my eyes and stared blankly at her panicking face. I blush a deep red and the dogs stopped their chatter.

" Oh gods, I'm sorry! I-"

"Shut up." She replied, her eyebrows knitting together her in her deep thinking. Her eyes widened in panic but also... enthusiastically?

"Astrid, I'm so sorry!"

"I said shut up!" She paused before snatching her phone off the table. She threw open the door, but stops and pivots on her heel. "Hiccup! You genius! I know what it is!" She practically hollered. She ran up to me in her frantic state, grabbed my face and pulled me down, pressing a quick kiss to my lips.

But she was gone so fast I could barely fathom what had happened.

* * *

 **I hope it was okay! Things are about to take a turn! *evil laughter* Reviews wanted! Also, go check out my Supernatural stories! until next time,**

- **Daisy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back! It's been forever, but I'm back and that's all that matters. So let's jump right into it, after a few quick announcements.**

 **1\. Hiccstrid on the Edge isn't "Back" But I'll try and update a little more often for sure. but there is a new chapter up now.**

 **2\. To those in the Stranger Things fandom reading Runaway's, I honestly am unsure at this point of what will become of the story.**

 **3\. If you follow my Supernatural fanfic, I have more stories on AO3 regarding that. To those struggling with the shit that just went down with Cas and Dean (I definitely did not cry for two hours after and read fluff fanfiction in complete denial) I am writing some fluff to fill the massive holes in our hearts… excuse me while I go scream at Dean for being a dumbass.**

 **4\. Sorry for the previous announcement to those who have no idea what's going on. Its 15 seasons to explain and I don't have time for that.**

 **Anyway, that wraps my notes up! Enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

 **General P.O.V**

Astrid stuffed her supplies unto her backpack, snatched her officer uniform -she luckily had spares at the PD- and threw on her vest. She did the same with Stormfly, who was giddy with excitement. She tugged her hair into a tighter braid and burst out the front of the house.

"Astrid! Wait! What's going on?" Astrid skidded to a stop, letting Stormfly hop into the car.

"I don't have time to explain." She called back, sliding into the front seat. Hiccup grabbed a hold of the car door and pulled it open, forcing Stormfly into the back and climbing in.

"Then I'm coming with." Astrid began to shake her head, but Hiccup had already put on his seat belt. "Drive," was all her said, and so Astrid stepped on the gas.

"So where are we going?"

"Tire factory out at Raven point." Hiccup made a face in confusion. "I gotta collect a sample, I know what it is."

"Whats, what?"

"The thing that killed my father… and burned down my apartment." Hiccup's eyes widened and turned to Astrid who was laser focused on her speedometer, watching the dial move to 80mph on the back country roads. She said nothing more, except for the occasional groan when she was forced to stop at a red light. And when it turned green, she would hit the gas sending Hiccup forward and causing Stormfly to snort.

When she did pull up to the factory sitting in its own filth and ruins, she slammed on the brakes, turned off the engine and dashed from the car. Stormfly, unbothered by the closed door of the car, jumped through the window and stormed after her owner. Hiccup, Slid on a sweatshirt and followed her inside.

Right away Stormfly seemed to know what she was looking for as she pressed her nose to the ground and swept her tail across the dusty floor in search of the familiar stench she had caught a whiff of, right before the apartment fire.

"Stormfly?" Astrid whispered at the dog worked, glancing back at her owner to make sure she was still following. Stormfly, pulled back her ears and snarled at the ground, then threw her head around, impatiently waiting for Astrid. "Good girl!" Astrid offered her dog a treat as a reward, but Stormfly refused it, far too immersed in her work. Using tweezers, Astrid scooped up the material and slipped into a ziplock bag, the flashlight in her mouth illuminating the substance. Hiccup out of breath, came up next to her, and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Astrid? Wh- what?" she turned to him, glancing at his hand on her shoulder and smiled softly.

"This. It's a drug, and it's called dragon nip. It got its name from the chemicals in the substance that are extremely flammable, and yet it passes for ash. But its potency couldn't escape Stormfly."

"But… but, why here? Why you? And the apartment." Astrid pursed her lips, thinking deeply, but then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"This was the cold case that got my father into this mess. He got real close to a massive drug bust, came here and there was some shots were fired… then…" Astrid went silent, her gaze focused off into the distance, and even just for a second she could hear gunshots go off in her head. She shook her head, sealed the bag of Dragon nip and stood.

"Astrid?" Hiccup whispered in the dark. Astrid gulped again.

"This isn't the end." She said what they had both been thinking. Stormfly growled out into the sea of nothing, and stood her ground. Astrid grabbed her collar and whipped around, scanning the grounds of the factory with her flashlight. She patted Stormfly's side and grabbed Hiccup's hand.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" Hiccup asked, his voice strained and shaky. Astrid shrugged and guided them out of the factory and back to the car.

"Let's just go home. We'll figure this out, but from the privacy of the house." Astrid whispered, her tone thick with worry. She tossed Hiccup the keys and hopped into the car. Pulling out the cold case file on her dad, she scanned the nearly empty pages and began to frantically write notes of her own. The car right home was relatively silent until they were only blocks from Hiccup's home.

"Astrid?" Hiccup tapped the steering wheel impatiently. As much as he wanted to focus on the case and the problems at hand, his mind wandered to the kiss from earlier. AStrid had kissed him. And it was the best thing ever. But the more he thought about the worse he felt about not focusing on the matters at hand. So he redirected his thoughts to theories regarding the case. It wasn't until his stomach churned and he felt sick, did he wish he had just thought about the kiss.

"Hmm?" She responded, scratching possible suspects and witnesses into her notepad. Gods, she was so beautiful. With big blue eyes full of curiosity and her lips moving slightly as she scribbled. Hiccup found himself staring longer at her than at the road. _Whoops._

"I've been thinking." _About the kiss, no Hiccup! The case! What made your stomach churn?_ He cleared his throat. "That the fire… your father umm… all of it, seems too close in time to be a coincidence." For the first time that car ride, Astrid looked up. Hiccup couldn't tell if she looked mildly offended, angry, or confused.

"Are you implying that, my dad's… death, wasn't natural?"

"I… I don't know, but I-"

"Hiccup!" She ran her hands through her hair and came close to hyperventilating. "Shit!... what if- what if you're right?" She trailed off, her voice soft and shaky. Hiccup moved his hand from the steering wheel and rested it on her hand.

"We'll figure it out. Okay?" Hiccup pulled into the driveway and stopped the car, tugging off his seat belt and cupping Astrid's face. "We will figure it out. Nod please." She did and smiled softly at him.

"You're the best." He smiled back. _Kiss her, gods dammit!_ Hiccup really wanted to kiss her. Those eyes, full of galaxies and with such fight in them. He had never been so captivated before. But he was so lost, that he barely comprehended when she leaned forward and kissed him. It was quick and innocent, but it left him in a complete daze. Fighting the fear boiling in his chest, he lurched forward and kissed her again. And the best part?

She kissed back.

That is, until Stormfly stuck her muzzle in between them, licking their cheeks and grunting impatiently at her lack of attention. Astrid laughed and pushed her dog away. She sent Hiccup a sheepish smile, grabbed her bag, and hopped out of the car.

…

At around 2:15 in the morning, it came. Hiccup, for the first time in weeks, went to bed happy. But of course they had to come and ruin his semi-peaceful slumber in explosions of pain. He bolted upright, drenched in sweat and screaming in pain. It had been bad before, like when he had raced Astrid down those stairs at Infinity tech, but never this bad. And he really did scream, loud enough in fact for Astrid to come bursting in, gun in her hand and dog snarling. She lowered the gun, upon seeing Hiccup alone in his bed.

"Hiccup?"

"Ast- I-I-I'm f-f-fine." She rested the gun on the dresser and came closer to him, head tilted in confusion.

"No, no you're not. What's wrong?" She sat on the edge of his bed and pressed her hand to his forehead, checking for any sign of illness.

"Phantom pains." He breathed out, grabbing his leg -well, what was left of it- and rubbed the area where the rest of his leg should have been. It felt as if someone was stabbing him repeatedly just below the knee.

"Okay, okay. It's okay." She repeated over and over, resting a hand over his. They stayed there over the course of a half an hour, Hiccup rubbing the stump and Astrid only leaving to retrieve medicine and a glass of water. They talked softly, their dogs snoozing together on the other side of the bed. By the time the clock flashed 3:20, they were far past exhausted. Astrid giggling at everything they said and Hiccup nodding off far too easy.

"You should sleep." Astrid said finally, trying to lift herself from the bed. She called for Stormfly but the stubborn dog only stretched out in response and yawned. "Stubborn dog." She chuckled lightly. Hiccup leaned back against his pillows and pulled back the blankets.

"You can stay… if you want." He was far too tired to realize what he had said before he had said it, but luckily Astrid was tired enough to nod and crawl in next to him - well on the other side of the Toothless who slept in between them. She pulled the blankets up to her waist and tossed an arm around Toothless. Hiccup did the same, dozing off to the feeling of Toothless's breathing and Astrid's thumb running across the back of his hand.

They'd be safe for now.

* * *

 **thanks for reading! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to the next chapter! Let's jump right into it! Review please!**

* * *

Astird and Hiccup didn't really know why or how it all started, but it didn't really matter much. They both went to bed happy and relaxed that the threat was dismissed for now. It was the time when the sun sunk below the valley's and the moon was the light that guided their windey paths that brought them together through the darkness. It was that time, could they slip away into the comfort of the large bed, their dogs tucked between them, unbothered by the lack of room. There, the warmth swarmed around them, a feeling once so distant, they now welcomed with open arms. It had gotten past the point of awkward blushes, but still remained unspoken. But that was okay. Just because things were unspoken, didn't mean they weren't there.

Astrid sat at Hiccup's desk, all his gadgets pushed to the side, with Stormfly and Toothless sleeping at her feet. She hummed softly as she worked, comparing the Dragon Nip samples from the fire and the factory under Hiccup's old biology microscope. She listened to Hiccup as he argued on the phone with his father, who's booming voice could be clearly heard. She lifted her and sent Hiccup a sympathetic nod, who rolled his eyes back. He hated dealing with his father.

"Seriously? Ugh, fine. Yeah, yeah, okay. Yeah, I guess. See you later." He turned off his phone and slapped it on the desk. "He's not coming home for another three weeks. Conferences got held back in Japan due to weather. Astrid nodded. Hiccup's dad was the head of the company, and when he traveled the world, unveiling his technological treasures, he was gone a lot.

"Is that a bad thing? I mean, we kind of have our hands full here." Hiccup nodded in agreement and sat down next to her, motioning to the samples. "They're a match. Now it's a matter of who knew about all this. And how did they know about me?" Hiccup thought for a moment and sighed.

"Maybe you should bring this up with the Chief." She paused, before her eyes went wide.

"Of course! I have to get these to Alvin, he knew more details about the case than anyone else. He even knew… how I kinda went "behind backs" if you will, and tried to dig up stuff."

"Wait a minute… You tried to solve the case before it was given to you?" Astrid bit her lip and nodded. Hiccup rolled his eyes and laughed.

"What!" He didn't answer as he doubled over laughing.

…

Astrid delivered the sample to Alvin, telling him everything. Hiccup and Toothless had waited outside the office with Stormfly who sniffed out the area like a patrol dog. Hiccup had watched her curiously, taking note of all her strides as she surveyed the department floor. Astrid meanwhile had been in hushed conversation with Alvin, who agreed to keep it on the down low, especially with the funeral coming up. Astrid had smiled and nodded, giving him her full trust.

Looking back, she couldn't tell where her mistake was.

…

The burial service was held two days after Astrid handed her information to the police department. Cloaked in black, her mother's pearl necklace, and hair tugged back neatly in the braid Heather had done for her, Astrid stood in the tall grass staring into the pit. Hiccup found her hand and squeezed it gently, making her heart leap. First responders, police officers, firefighters, and family gathered around the spot a great man was laid to rest. Heather stood next to her with a matching braid.

It was the first real time Astrid had seen Heather since the fire, after of course a brief reunion. Heather too, had lost everything, but she had been staying with Fishlegs the two of them official. Astrid suddenly felt selfish, as if she was too wrapped up in her own life to consider how Heather was doing.

She brought her gaze to the men across the pit. Alvin in his huge build in the center, with Johann and Dagur on the outside. Of course Dagur wasn't his real name, but it was the nickname he earned from being stabbed so many times on the job. He was… beserk to say the least, but he was a good officer and great friend of her father's. He was also the man to take her father's job, although he did spend two months turning down the position in hopes that Hofferson would return to duty. She offered them a sad smile, but nobody seemed to notice her. She sighed and squeezed Hiccup's hand harder, trying to block out the speech, block out the shining sun, block out the birds. She did however, catch Stormfly's low growl at the pit as she stood, ears high and nostrils flared in the same protective stance as before the fire.

A bad feeling, that she dismissed as grief, rose up her chest.

 **Two Days Later…**

Astrid did what she could to keep her head up, and spent all her time and energy on the case. She paced their- Hiccups room asking herself unanswerable questions. She had a list of names, but nobody seemed to fit just right. Nobody seemed to know enough.

"How's it going?" Hiccup asked, chasing after Toothless who stormed into the room to greet Stormfly. She let out a grumble, but let her guard fall for just a moment while she played with Toothless. Hiccup came up to the board, covered in tape, tacks, and paper. Astrid groaned in response.

"Not good. Everyone on the list wouldn't know all the information that they would need to do this. Nobody would know the extent that I know to come after me. I'm just so… lost." Hiccup sighed and bit his lip.

"You need to get your mind off things." She nodded. She knew he was right, but the case called to her, pulsing her name waiting for her too, to fall down the rabbit hole, just like her father.

"Can't. Not until this is finished. Hiccup, this farther than anyone had ever gotten with the Dragon Nip case!" She groaned, kicked the chair and shook off the anger that coursed through her veins. "My father could have been murdered, Hiccup!"

"I know Ast, but if you don't take a break, it's only going to stress you out more. All of this… its been hard, I know. But you're exhausted… I presume?... Presume… Astrid, when you got to the hospital, that day with your dad, when did Johann get there?" There was a long pause before Astird spoke.

"Why are you asking?" Hiccup didn't say anything. He didn't want to say anything else. He had absolutely no idea what he was getting into. He motioned to her hoping that she would piece together herself.

"He was… already there, after Alvin. Some officers choose to go to together and see him separately… gods… you don't think that one of them killed him?"

"Who knew about the case?"

"Everyone. It was a big deal. But, if someone was part of something they shouldn't have been… then there would be a motive." Her eyes welled up with tears and her eyebrows furrowed in rage. One of their own.. Betraying them. Astrid felt sick.

She slammed her laptop shut and kicked the chair again. She cursed bitterly and whipped around, but Hiccup grabbed her wrists and kept her grounded. Kept her from spinning out of control like a tornado loose on the great plains.

"Look at me. I know, I know. But you need to stay together. And we need to not say anything else to the BPD. It could cause a lot of problems, okay?" He wanted to help, he just… didn't know how. He instead came closer, pulling her into a tight hug. She melted into him, shaking with fear and relief and stress all at the same time. _Get your mind off things_. His words raced through her head in the most comforting and uncomforting way. She wanted to stay like this forever. Her gut twisted, something screaming at her that she wasn't rooted. Something about… everything wasn't sturdy. Cautiously, she pulled away. She needed to find some stability, and with Hiccup, she realized, sturdy wasn't quite the right word for whatever this was. More sporadic and build on top of a broken elevator. So like she said, definitely not sturdy.

"Hiccup… Can I ask you something?" Caught off guard, Hiccup nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. Toothless jumped up next to him and sprawled out on his side, impatiently waiting for Stormfly to join him so he could groom her. It was this odd ritual they had, where the'd lick each other's ears, face, and paws for an hour or so. This was technically getting her mind off _some_ things. "What… what is this? This thing… between… us?" She trailed off, a blush rising to her cheeks. Hiccup twiddled his fingers and sighed. There was a stiff silence, held out by their shaky breaths and nervous glances at each other's eyes, pupils swirling with galaxies. It was the iris of Astrid's eyes that were dazzling diamonds that reminded him of the sun reflecting on the ocean in the early morning hours.

"What… do you want it to be?" His voice cracked a little, so nervous his shoulders tensed and his mouth went dry. He liked her. _Really_ liked her, but the pit in his stomach grew larger with each silent second. He really didn't want to her to answer, or ask another question for that matter. He was so afraid of screwing up, of losing her, that staying silent was his only option. She bit her lip and contemplated her next mood, but what she did was an instinct. Not a well thought out plan of action. No she jumped head first into this thing and that's how she was going to continue it.

She lurched forward and kissed him. Even if it wasn't their first, there was a new and sturdy foundation to it as he pulled her closer, holding her face like she was his world. The tree that had fallen over in the storm, roots uplifted from the crumbling ground was replanted in firm soil, roots spreading and holding firm to the ground. This was a whole new feeling to Astrid. They closed their eyes taking in the warmth between them, embracing the feeling that was known to leave so quickly. Her hands roamed through his messy hair, keeping him as close as possible. Even a broken elevator couldn't have thrown this off balance.

It wasn't long after did they find themselves wrapped in Hiccup's blankets dozing to the sound of their heartbeats, the dogs on the outside of the bed this time. Their legs were intertwined and fingers laced as Astrid buried her head in his chest, slipping away into the best sleep she had ever had. It was so easy to fall down this rabbit hole, she had been filling her entire life, ignoring it as she focused on what she thought truly mattered. And Hiccup? He had spent so many years hiding from what he would describe a black hole, he never thought he would find himself slipping into the rabbit hole. For now, they were safe.

For now they were in each other's arms and that's all that mattered.

They fell into a deep sleep, dreamless, but that was okay. Stormfly rested her head her human's hip and slept peacefully, finally seeing her human relax. Toothless too, found himself tranced into a deep slumber, upside down with all his paws hanging in the air. They stayed like that for a while, all cozied up in their little cocoon of warmth and safety.

Stormfly's eyes flew open in the early morning hours when her nose stirred her awake by a new smell that wafted around her. There had been lots of new smells around lately. Like the scent that pooled off Astrid and Hiccup, something sweet, something that wasn't to cause her any alarm. This scent did and when she snapped her eyes open she only had a moment to let a snarl escape her muzzle as she launched into the air. Astrid, feeling the heavy force using her as a springboard, sprang forward screaming at the shadow that haunted their nightmares swung their arms into the air.

Gunshots rang through the night.

* * *

 **Hope it was okay! whoops, another cliffhanger. Sorry! (not really sorry. hehe) More to come soon! Review please! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


End file.
